


Love Has No Limits (Elsa X Female Reader)

by Scared_Swiftless



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 24,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Swiftless/pseuds/Scared_Swiftless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2080. You are a 22 year old who has been chosen to travel back in time to find your soulmate, who has been proven to live long before. History says that a queen was married to a magic girl. Will you be that magic girl? Or will the fabric of the universe be ripped?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sat down in front of Piper Mclean, the woman who ran the program you had signed up for.

A few weeks ago, studies were run that showed that your soulmate was not alive. At least, not right now. Piper Mclean was in charge of finding a lover for those whose soulmates died or don't exist.

"Hello (y/n). I am so glad I can finally meet you." Piper said, shaking your hand.

"Hello Piper, I'm honored to meet you too." You said. She seemed cool, but honestly, you just wanted to find someone who would love you. After years of lonliness, heartbreak, bullying, and quadratic functions, you were ready to know what love was.

"I wanted to talk about your results. They are very odd. It says here that your soulmate is...someone not currently here. I looked it up, and I'm afraid that if we don't do this, there might be a problem." Piper said.

You looked at her, confused. That made no sense.

"Let me explain. Your lover is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It is a Norwegian kingdom from the 1800's. In the history books, it says that she was married to another woman. A mysterious one, as if she were a godess. It made Arendelle change a lot of its laws, becoming one of the few kingdoms that supported LGBTQ rights, which led to many great events." Piper said.

You nod, and ask, "How am I going to get there?" Piper smiled, got up, and gestured for you to follow her. She led you into another room that was surrounded by security. Inside was a strange device, a chair with metal straps and a metal cap. It seemed like one of those electric chairs that people were killed with.

"This is a time traveling machine. We have had one other person who came out with results like yours. They went into the past, got to find their lover, and then did whatever history told them to. It turned out fine." Piper explained.

You realize why the letter they sent told you to say goodbye to your loved ones. You were going to travel back in time. 

"So, how does this work?" You asked, approaching the chair. Normally, you wouldn't have tried something so reckless, but there was nothing for you to look forward to in life. You gotta take some risks, right?

"I guess you'll find out. Let me tell you a few basic things first. If you go, you can't adopt a daughter with this woman. It might change history, which is far too dangerous. Second, you can't let her get married to anyone else. Lastly, try not to kill anyone." Piper said. "I think there should be someone who will help you when you get. Sounds logical."

You nodded and sat down. This was pretty stupid, as it could be a plan to kill you, but you just didn't care. You needed to find happiness, as stupid as it sounds.

"Wait! If you go back, you can't come back. You'd be stuck in that time period forever." Piper said.

You sighed. Well, any place was better than this place. "I understand. I'll do it. For science." You said.

Piper nodded, and pulled a lever. You could of sworn she muttered, "More like for the vine."

You couldn't give it much more thought because you felt your body liquidfy, and then condense into air. That air seemed to be launched out of the chair you were once sitting in, and the scenery before you changed.

As you felt yourself becoming liquid, and then solid, you passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter and this chapter are very short. They are also really bad. Just stick with me, I promise it will get better once we get to the part with Elsa.

"Ugh...what?" You muttered.

"Hush, child. You are very weak." Said a female voice.

"Where am I? What is-" You tried to say, but you started coughing so hard that you almost passed out.

You managed to look at who was attending you, but it wasn't a who.

It was a rock.

You were sure you had lost it. Did Piper drug you? What was going on?

Another rock rolled towards you, and popped its head out. With the way the other rocks looked at it, you thought it might have been the leader.

"(y/n), I am sure you are very confused. I will explain everything, but first, you must recover." The rock said.

You must have looked very confused, because the rock said, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Then, he placed his rocky hand on your forehead, and you fell asleep.

* * *

 

_You were standing in a forest. It was night, and the moon shone very brightly._

_"Hello (y/n)." A voice said. You looked all around, until your eyes settled on a rock. The same rock that put you to sleep._

_"Who are you, and what is going on?" You asked. The rock smiled._

_"I am Grand Pabbie, a troll. Or, as someone from your time might understand, a species sent back in time to fix something." The rock, Grand Pabbie, said._

_You looked at him. "Wait what?"_

_"Let's just say that a few centuries after you're time, humans are very, very advanced. Anyways, I know why you're here. I also know that it is vital for you to win the love of the Queen." He said.  
_

_You were very confused. What was going to happen now?_

_"I know you must be very confused. Dream communication and advanced rocks weren't even an idea in 2080. I can't say much more, but I can tell you that if you fail, a big piece of history will be changed, and you and the Queen will be very miserable."_

_You nodded quietly. You were kind of confused, but then again, you were the one who impulsively agreed to this._

_"When you wake up, we will give you a suit of armor. It is not proper for a lady to use those, we know, but it is part of the plan. Kristoff, who I'm sure you've heard about, will guide you to the castle. He and everybody else will think I sent you to guard the Queen from any more danger. What they don't know is that this is a plan for the possible savior to, well, save everybody."_

_You raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, possible savior?"_

_Grand Pabbie sighed. "It is very possible you are not the one. This could ruin the space-time continuum. But we have no choice other than to risk it all."_

_You were more than confused. But what could you do?_

_"Farewell (y/n). Please be the one." Grand Pabbie said, before you felt yourself stirring._

 


	3. Chapter 3

When you woke up, you found a suit of armor next to you. It was made of leather, and was royal blue and black.

Maybe that dream was more than just a dream. You changed into it. It would be considered dangerous to trust talking rocks who called themselves trolls, but you were not going to run out into the open without help.

A rock walked in, followed by a young man. He seemed hunky, and quite attractive for his age. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. You guessed it was Kristoff, because that's how the history books described him.

"Hello, (y/n). Kristoff here will guide you to the castle amd introduce you to her majesty." The rock, or female troll, said. After Kristoff said goodbye to the trolls, you two walked back to the castle.

"So...um, hey (y/n). How's it going?" Kristoff awkwardly said.

"Oh, its going good, I guess." You replied.

"Grand Pabbie told me you were going to be Elsa's personal guardian." Kristoff said.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I am. I know its not really right for girls to fight, but I was trained. Grand Pabbie said it would make sense later." You lied.

Kristoff nodded. "Well, I guess Grand Pabbie wouldn't lie. Besides, I think its cool that girls can fight."

The two of you walked in silence to the castle.

* * *

 

When you arrived at the castle, you headed straight for what Kristoff said was the Queen's office.

You did stop for Kristoff to kiss a girl. You guessed it wws Anna, the queen's sister. According to the history you studied in high school, Anna and Kristoff's daughter becomes the next ruler of Arendelle.

That meant that the queen never had a child. It also could mean that this was your chance at true love.

Or at ruining the world.

Kristoff introduced Anna to you, and she was a lot more immature than you thought. It was a nice fit though. Maybe you two could be friends.

Anna and Kristoff led you to the office. It was a small room, with a big desk and a royal chair. In that chair was something that really caught your eye.

First, you saw the platinum blonde hair. It was braided and thrown onto her shoulder. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. You had a feeling you would love eye contact with the queen. They were so much more beautiful than your brown eyes. The queen stood up, and your eyes couldn't help but look over her body. This woman was a gem.

"Hi Elsa. Remember how we told you about the guard Grand Pabbie said he would send? This is her!" Anna excitedly said.

Elsa looked at you, raised an eyebrow, and then looked at her sister. "Anna, this is a girl. Its not tradition for girls to fight. Besides, I already told you that I don't need a body guard." Elsa calmly replied.

"Elsa, if Grand Pabbie said this was for the best, then something might be happening. We have to trust him." Anna said.

Elsa shook her head. "I don't-"

"Yes, you do! Now shut up and deal with it, sis!" Anna interrupted, taking Kristoff's hand and bouncing out. She seemed proud of herself.

What really happened was that Elsa felt a strange attraction to you. She saw how good you looked in your armor, and had to hide a blush.

Not that you noticed. You were too busy looking at her hands. 

Elsa glanced at you, sighing. "What's your name?"

You told Elsa your name. She nodded and called in a servant. 

"Kai, give her a room. She's going to be my personal body guard." Elsa said, going back to her work.

"Thank you, your majesty." You said, bowing and walking outside with Kai before Elsa could respond. 

This was going to be hard. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Elsa and her friends were going sledding.

She wanted to go without you, but Anna insisted.

You jogged behind the group, because Elsa didn't feel like giving you a horse. It was fine, because after 22 years of living in the modern world, you were extremely out of shape.

When you got there, everyone got on sled except you. As you watched them sled down the mountains, you felt a pain of nostalgia.

When you were younger, everyone would always go out and play games. You were always excluded. You never really had friends, and it sucked. It was always just you. That's why you stuck to writing. It let you express yourself, even if nobody ever read it.

Somebody tapped you on the shoulder, scaring you. You fell into the snow face first.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Anna said, helping you up.

You smiled. "Yeah. My face is a little colder than ususal, but I'm fine."

Anna laughed, and pointed out your red nose. "How's the first day going?" Anna asked.

"Normal, I guess. Its better than any job I've had before." You said. That was true.

"What did you do before?" Anna asked. You quickly fabricated a lie that had some truth in it.

"Well, I was royalty, but I was treated like a servant. I ran away and found Grand Pabbie. I'm supposed to protect Queen Elsa. I'm not quite sure why." Well, everyone in the modern world would be considered to be living like a king, with all the gadgets, and you were treated like a servant by your bosses, and you did run away and found Grand Pabbie. It was the truth.

Anna frowned. "But if you're royal, when did you learn to fight? Why are you letting yourself suffer?" You bit your lip.

"Well, my parents wanted a boy heir. They got me instead. They had me learn to fight. Only simple things."

"Wait, so they wanted to make you a boy?"

"No. They wanted to pretend that everything was alright. Then, they had a son, and since that they treated me horribly."

You said. Anna looked like she wanted to say something, but Kristoff yelled from across a pond.

"Anna, come on! Its time to eat!" Anna grabbed your wrist and dragged you to Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. "Let's tell them!" Anna said.

You quickly yanked your wrist from her hand. "Its fine. You don't have to. Besides, I have to protect Elsa, right?" You said. You didn't know of you could keep up with all the lies you would have to tell.

Anna sighed and went to the group. You sat down by a nearby tree to keep guard. You weren't very keen on the idea at first, but this was actually the coolest job you ever had. You could brag about being a queen's personal guard to your friends.

If you had friends...

You took out an apple you had packed earlier and took a bite. While you were having a fight with the apple as you tried to eat it, Elsa looked your way. She smiled and rolled her eyes at seeing you struggle.

When you had finally finished your apple, everyone was ice skating at the pond. You could have sworn it was unfrozen before, but maybe you weren't paying attention.

All of a sudden, Anna screamed. You looked at her and saw that she had fallen into the ice. Without hesitation, you got up and dived into the frozen water. You took hold of Anna and got her out, barely making it onto the ice yourself. Using the little adrenaline you had left, you carried Anna and handed her to Kristoff.

While they attended to Anna, you started doing jumping jacks. You remember reading that if you ever fell into frozen water, the best thing to do is get out as quickly as possible and do exercise.

"She's freezing! What do we do?" Kristoff asked, desperately kissing Anna.

Elsa was crying. "I don't know! But she wasn't frozen by my powers, so I don't think love will work. What now?"

Powers? What did Elsa mean?

You decided to not overthink it. Anna was dying, and you, being the kind person you were, wanted to help. You jogged up to them.

"I know how to fix this. She needs to get up and run. Now." You said, running in circles around them.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What..."

"Just tell her to do it!" You said, taking Anna from Kristoff's arms. You held Anna, and helped walk in circles. Eventually, the two of you ran side by side.

"I'm...feeling...better!" Anna panted. "Stay here. I'll be right back." You said, grabbing your sword.

Luckily, you paid attention in history class. If your teacher was right, these woods were filled with bears. You ran into the woods, and quickly found a bear. If you could kill it and shed it, you could make a coat for you and Anna.

Didn't Piper say something about not killing anybody? You hoped this didn't count.

Running towards it, you raised your sword. Just as you were about to stike, the bear turned around. It sank its fangs into your thigh. You buried your sword into its back, stabbing it over and over again. Eventually, the bear let go of your thigh and fell into the snow.

You carefully took the fur off the bear, washing it in the nearby river. You cut it into two equal pieces. You stumbled to Anna, using your sword as a cane. She stopped running when she saw you. You draped it across her shoulders.

"(Y/n), what happened? Your leg..." Anna said.

"Come on, lets go back to the castle." You said.

"But-"

"Anna, come on. Get on Sven with Kristoff." Elsa interrupted.

"What about you and (y/n)?" Anna asked.

"I'll stay with her. You, Kristoff, and Olaf need to go back to the castle." Elsa said.

Kristoff scooped up Anna in his arms and jumped on Sven.

"Sven and I will come back for you later guys! Stay safe!" Olaf yelled as they faded into the distance.

You felt a sharp pain in your leg, and you collapsed in the snow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh...what?" You mumbled.

You opened your eyes and found Elsa hovering above you. You had raised you head so that your lips were almost touching.

The two of you stayed in that position for quite a while. Her beautiful eyes were staring at your lips, and your eyes wandered down to hers. Both of you backed away when you realized what you were doing.

Elsa cleared her throught. "How are you feeling?"

You swallowed hard. "My leg is numb, and I'm kind of cold. I think I'll survive." You said.

You looked around and saw that you were still in the woods.

"That's good. Do you mind if I put some ice on your wound?" Elsa asked.

"That would be great." You said, thinking she would grab some snow or something. What she really did surprised you.

She touched your thigh and ice formed.

"What the-" You yelled.

Elsa looked at you, confused. Then, a look of understanding crossed her face.

"Oh, you don't know. Well, uh, I have snow and ice powers. Everybody in Arendelle knew, so I assumed you knew. I'm sorry." Elsa explained.

You shook your head. "That is so cool. No pun intended."

Elsa lightly shoved you, smiling. She looked so beautiful. You knew right then and there that you were going to try really hard to get her to fall for you.

"Thank you for everything you did. You saved my sister, and I can't thank you enough. Is there anyway I could pay you back? Do you want a special meal, your own horse, a custom sword?" Elsa said.

"No, I don't need anything." Except maybe a kiss, you thought.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

You nodded. "I love helping people. Besides, its my job to keep you safe. I may as well protect Anna too."

Elsa grinned and sat next to you. You discreetly scooted closer to her so that your shoulders and sides were touching.

"How long was I passed out?" You asked, playing with some snow.

"Only a few minutes, I think." Elsa replied.

You nodded and bit your lip. You felt Elsa's eyes on you.

"Where did you come from? Why did Grand Pabbie make you my body guard?" Elsa asked.

You decided to tell her the same lie you told Anna. "Well, I used to be part of a royal family. They didn't want me. They had a son after me and since then they treated me like a slave, even though in our kingdom, slaves were illegal, since there was race, religous, and gender equality. I fled and I've been living on my own since then. I found Grand Pabbie and he sent me here." You said. Hey, it was mostly true.

"What other laws were there? Why?" Elsa asked.

"They tried to make it legal to love someone of the same gender. They also tried to let people be whatever gender they wanted to be, and have freedom in their feelings and speech. It was pretty equal, but since a lot of people were ignorant and against it, there was a lot of fighting. People there wanted power and money. My parents made me seem bad in front of the people. They made me feel bad. If the people were nicer, maybe everything could have been better." You said.

Elsa nodded. "I like the idea of the freedom. I think everyone should be accepted for who they are."

"I agree. But that's not how people work. They judge you no matter what. That's why I don't have friends. If nobody likes me for who I am, then why waste my time on them? Its lonely, but at least I'm free." You said.

Elsa grabbed your hand, making you blush. "Well, I'm your friend now. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven will be your friends too."

You smiled. "Thanks, but I work for you. If this kingdom is like most, then friendships between royals and workers is frowned upon."

"My people are very accepting. Besides, I'm the queen. I decide what I can and can't do." Elsa said, squeezing your hand. You were about to reply when you heard Olaf calling Elsa's name.

You quickly let go of Elsa's hand and jumped up. You didn't see how disappointed Elsa looked.

Olaf was sitting in Sven's antlers. "Hey, (y/n)! How's your leg? Does it need a warm hug?" Asked Olaf. Sven nudged your arms gently. You laughed.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

Elsa was about to get onto Sven, but you stopped her. You lifted her up yourself, not noticing Elsa's blush when you placed your hands on her hips.

You jumped on behind her and put your arms around her. It felt so right to have Elsa in your arms.

Little did you know that Elsa was enjoying this moment just as much as you.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days have passed since you saved Anna. Elsa has been locked in her study for days, doing work. You two haven't talked since the last time, when you held hands. 

Right now, you were teaching Anna and Kristoff how to use a sword. Unfortunately, you don't know how. When you killed that bear, you were using it like a huge knife. Instead, you taught them cool maneuvers you saw in movies.

Anna and Kristoff were play fighting with wooden swords. They were so cute together. If these two didn't get married and had a family, then 2+2 doesn't equal four. 

Then you thought of Elsa. The person you had to convince to fall for you. 

That was going to be very hard. Anna told you about Elsa's past. After all of that, you only wanted to make Elsa feel loved. You just didn't know how.

Even worse, she was probably straight. Why would Elsa like you, of all people? 

Suddenly, you saw Elsa walk in. She looked extra beautiful. 

The way her hips moved when she walked made you think of very inappropriate things. 

The slit in her dress that showed her leg made you crazy. 

Elsa smiled when she saw Kristoff and Anna.

That smile. It was so pretty. 

"(Y/n)?" Elsa said.

"Huh?" Was the only sound you could make.

"You might want to close your mouth." Elsa said, amused. She was standing in front of you, arms crossed, looking perfect. 

"What? Oh, uh, yeah." Was your reply. You wished you could just lean in and kiss her. 

She laughed, and you swore that you were in love. You had only known her for a few days, but it didn't matter.

"I have a guest and he insists on having somebody guard us while we discuss important matters." She said. 

"I'll do it." You blurted out. Elsa smiled and went over to hug her sister. 

Nothing could possibly go wrong today. 

Elsa led you to her office, where a young man was waiting. 

"Who is this, Queen Elsa?" The man asked, pointing to you.

"Prince Cire of Yerrington, this is (y/n), my royal guard." Elsa said. 

Prince Cire look at you. "A girl? That is not-" 

"This is my kingdom, Prince. She is a fine guard. Can we please discuss the plans?" Elsa asked the prince. 

"Only if you let me bring one of my guards in!" He yelled, slamming his hand on the desk. 

"Very well." Elsa replied, sitting down. You stood next to her, scanning the prince. 

He had dark hair and hazel eyes. He looked handsome, but you could tell that his personality was off. 

When the guard arrived, the two royals discussed trade plans and stuff. You didn't pay attention because you were daydreaming about Elsa. 

Suddenly, the prince stood up. "My kingdom will agree to all these terms on the condition that you be my wife and give me a heir with the power of ice. If you deny, war will break out." 

You were more than angry. He was forcing Elsa to marry him. She seemed pretty angry too. 

"At least give a while to think about it." Elsa said.

The prince took out his sword. "You have seconds. Marry me, or I will kill you and take this kingdom." The prince said, aiming his blade as Elsa. 

You took out your sword. "Do not speak to the queen like that." 

The other guard had sneaked up behind you and had his sword at your throught. "You can't interfere, girl." Elsa bit her lip and looked at you. You knew what her options were. If she refused, Prince Cire would take over. If she used her powers to defend herself, war would start. 

"I shall marry you." Elsa said quietly. 

Prince Cire smiled triumphantly. He looked at you. "If this news spreads, girl..."

The guard and Prince Cire turned from you and started to the door. You were about to murder them, when Elsa stopped you by grabbing your hand. 

You remembered Piper's warning. Don't kill anybody.

You sheathed your sword and turned to Elsa when the door closed. 

"That's not fair, Elsa! He forced you!" You say. 

Elsa looked the other way. "I have to protect Arendelle. Don't tell anyone what happened. That's an order." 

"Queen Elsa..." 

"Leave (y/n)." 

You left Elsa's office and went to your room. You locked the doors and laid down. 

"I should have taken a mini history lesson before agreeing to this." You mumbled, falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up midnight when you heard a sound. 

"What is that?" You say to yourself. 

Quietly, you put on some shoes, grab a dagger, and wander out of your room. 

Under the light of the moon, you saw Prince Cire creeping away from his bedroom.

He wouldn't be sneaking around if he wasn't up to something, right? You follow him to the kitchen.

You saw Elsa in her nightgown, looking very beautiful, drinking something. She was looking down at her drink, failing to see the prince. 

You hid behind a curtain, hoping Cire wouldn't see you. 

"Why, Queen Elsa, you look very gorgeous tonight." Cire said, touching Elsa's shoulder. 

Elsa jumped from her seat. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, I said that if you wanted Arendelle and Yerrington to be partners, you needed to give me a heir." Cire said. 

"But that comes after marriage!" Elsa exclaimed. 

"I want you right here, right now." Cire said, ripping Elsa's nightgown off and pinning her to the ground.

Without hesitation, you ran to Cire's side and pushed him off Elsa before he could pull his pants down. 

"I told you not to interfere, girl!" Cire sneered. 

"Rape is disgusting. I don't care about your stupid threats. I have lost all my respect for you, if I ever had any for you." You said, pinning Cire against the floor. 

You pulled Cire's pants down and stuck the dagger in his testicle. You quickly pulled it out and put it in the other one. 

"Want a heir? Too bad, douche. I'm not letting any kid have a horrible dad like you." You growled. 

Cire howled in pain. You took the dagger out and wiped the blood off with Cire's shirt. You would wash it later. For now, you wanted to keep it away from Cire, so you kept it in your hand. 

You quickly ran to Elsa. "Are you okay?" You asked her. 

"Yeah, I'm just, well, not wearing anything." Elsa said. Both of you blushed and you quickly looked away. You didn't think you could handle Elsa naked. 

"Right. Well, I suggest you go back to your room, and, uh, lock it. I can take care of this." You said. 

"Thanks, (y/n). Don't do anything rash." Elsa said.

"Might be a little late for that." You responded. 

You heard Elsa's footsteps grow distant. You ordered some guards to lock up Cire in the dungeon. 

You also wrote a letter explaining the situation. Hopefully, the king and queen of Yerrington would understand. You sent the letter with some of Cire's men, threatening to do something much worse than stabbing their testicles if they did something bad. 

All in all, you considered this night to be quite a successful one. 

You tucked yourself into bed and fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of the queen.


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up very grumpy when you heard a knock on your door. 

Who dares to interrupt your dream about Elsa?

"(Y/n)? Can I come in?" You hear Elsa's voice from the other side of the door. 

You decided that you were not grumpy anymore. 

"I'm in my nightgown, your majesty. Do you want me to change or is this fine?" You asked in the most regal voice you had. 

Elsa came inside, shutting the door behind her. You sat up and tried to flatten your messy hair, failing miserably. 

"What did you do with Prince Cire last night?" Elsa asked, sitting down on your unmade bed. 

"Well, I might have stabbed my dagger into his testicles. I might have also locked him up in the dungeon, and sent a letter to his parents explaining the situation..." You said groggily. 

Elsa faceplamed. "I can't believe you did all that. You didn't have to." 

You shrugged. "I'm an expert in handling jerks. I'm also an expert at making other royal people take my side." Hey, it was true. Every time you beat up a bully in school, you managed to get the principle on your side. 

Elsa looked like she wanted to murder you. "(Y/n), you have done too much for me and my family." 

"I have nothing better to do." You replied. 

Elsa shook her head. "I hate to do this after all you've done for me, but could you do me a favor?" 

"Anything for you, my Snow Queen." You said without thinking. You almost slapped yourself in the face for that. Elsa blushed madly. 

"Could you and Anna buy some chocolate? We're running low, and you seem really strong. I mean, you could carry double of what Anna could carry." Elsa rambled, looking at your body. 

"No worries, Queen, I can do that." You replied. 

Elsa got up and started to turn the doornob. 

"One more thing. You can just call me Elsa when there aren't any servants or commoners around." Elsa said, leaving you alone. 

You put on your clothes and headed for the kitchen, where Anna and co were eating. 

"Anna, Elsa said that we could go into the town to buy more chocolate later." You told her. 

Anna's eyes lit up. "Perfect! Oh just let me finish eating and I'll be right there!" She said. 

You went into the cooking area, where the workers had their own little table. You sat down with a piece of bread and some water. 

Gerda and Kai sat on your opposite sides. 

"Hello (y/n). How are you?" Gerda asked. 

"I'm doing great, and you?" You responded. 

"I'm fine, thank you. Is it true that you stabbed Prince Cire's, well, private parts?" Gerda asked. 

You nodded. Kai smiled. "That is amazing. All to protect Queen Elsa, huh?" He asked. 

You nodded again, taking a big bite of the bread. "I'm her personal guard. It is my job to protect her with my life." 

Kai grinned. "Oh, I know there's more to it than that. I see the way you look at her," 

You almost spit out the water in your mouth. 

"It is really obvious that you're crushing on her," Gerda continued, "and since we love Elsa like parents, we want to say that we approve." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." You say, quickly finishing your bread. 

"Don't deny it, hun. Everyone who works here knows, and we all approve. You are a sweet girl who has helped Elsa and Anna plenty of times. Plus, if you marry her, maybe you could, say, get us more breaks?" Kai said.   
Gerda slapped the back of his head. "Ignore Kai. Just go for it. Elsa deserves somebody like you." 

You finished the last of your water. "Well, that was a nice talk. Excuse me, but I have to take Anna to the town. Have a good day guys." You say, walking away. 

"Its true love!" Kai yelled. 

Luckily, Anna was ready to go when you stepped into the throne room. 

"Let's go!" She said eagerly. 

You laughed. "Whatever you say, Anna!"


	9. Chapter 9

Anna was dragging you to a store in town, almost bumping into everything.

"Anna, watch out!" Was the one thing you kept yelling as she blindly ran across the street. 

When she finally slowed down, you noticed people were staring at you and whispering. 

You realized that it wasn't really right for women to wear pants. Honestly, you didn't care. You hated dresses. 

Anna noticed too, and frowned. She didn't say anything. 

When you finally arrived at the chocolate store, you heard a scream for help. 

Anna and you ran toward the sound. You looked around and saw the nothing. 

"In the water!" Anna yelled.

You ran for the docks and saw a man had fallen in. 

"Oh, Tobias! Someone help him, please! He can't swim." A woman pleaded. 

You dove into the water and reached the man. You carried him on your back and helped him onto the dock. 

You jumped out behind him. The man was already hugging the woman. 

"Thank you so much! Who are you?" The woman asked. 

You tell her your name and say that you are the queen's personal guard. 

"I do not doubt it! You are really strong and brave! How can I repay you?" The woman asks. 

You say you don't need to be repaid because you liked helping people. 

"Well, just know that I owe you for saving my husband! My name is Tris Eaton. Please, do find me if you ever need help." She said. 

You thank her and head back to Anna. 

"That was really brave. Are you okay?" Anna asks. 

"Yeah. How about we grab the chocolates now?" You ask. 

"But you're all wet!" Anna complained. 

"I can fix that." You say. 

You quickly make a rebound for Tris and Tobias. 

"Hey, um, Tris! I actually could use something right now!" You say. 

She smiles and asks you what you need. 

"A towel would be great, I need to dry myself."

Her home was right there, so she gave a you towel. Once you were as dry as possible, you thanked her and went back to Anna. 

You two bought as many chocolates as you could carry (which was a lot, thanks to you) and made your way back. 

"Hey (Y/n), can I ask you something?" Anna asked. 

"Anything." 

"Well, I've seen the way you look at my sister, so I was wondering if you loved her?" Anna asked. 

You stopped in your tracks. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Anna smiled. "You so like her, don't you. You must've have fallen hard for her." 

You snorted. "Come on Anna, we have to get back to the castle." 

"I won't tell her! Besides, I think its cute. I am totally for LGBTQ rights now. You two could be a really cute couple." Anna continued rambling as you walked back to the castle.

As soon as you dropped off the chocolates in the kitchen, you ran for your bedroom. 

This was going to be even more tedious than you thought.


	10. Chapter 10

That night, there was a party at the castle. 

Anna said it was to celebrate when Elsa unfroze everything after she froze Arendelle and made a disaster. 

Elsa told you to wear a different suit of armor, something more fitting. She had given you something that was light blue, like her ice dress. It was cool against your skin. 

A thought hits you. Did she make this with her powers?

You decide not to wonder how, since she would have to know your measurments. 

You met Elsa in the throne room. She was looking very elegant in a royal blue dress that she probably made herself. Her hair was in a bun, keeping the formality. You preferred her hair in a braid.

"You look very beautiful, Elsa." You tell her. Elsa blushes, probably because she's still not used to compliments. 

"As do you, (y/n)." Elsa replies, looking over your body. You can feel the heat on your face as you look to the floor. 

You spend the party standing next to Elsa's throne as she greets strangers and forces Anna to dance with them. You laugh every time, because the way these people dance is hilarious. 

You recognize the tuba player. He was Tobias, the man you saved from drowing. The way his cheeks puffed made you laugh really hard. 

Elsa noticed you, and you saw her frowing. Was she jealous?

No, she was probably grossed out by your informal manner. You composed yourself and stood up like a solider. 

That didn't stop you from laughing every time you saw Tobias. 

Then, you saw Tris approach you. "Hello, your majesty." She said, bowing to Elsa. 

Elsa smiled polietly. "Hello there." 

Tris turned to you. "Hello (y/n). Thank you again for saving Tobias. He's the provider of the family." She said, pointing to the middle aged tuba player. 

You smiled. "You don't have to thank me." Tris turned to Elsa. "She saved my husband from drowing. She jumped right into the dock and lifted him onto the ground." 

Elsa looked at you and smiled. "That's my royal guard. Who's your husband?" 

"The tuba player, that handsome man." Tris sighed dreamily. 

You wished somebody would sigh that way for you. 

"I wanted to thank (y/n), so I got my brother. He would like to dance with you." Tris said. 

A young man that was about 27 out his hand out for you. 

"My name is Caleb. Let us dance." He took your hand and forced you onto the dance floor. 

You were not a good dancer. Well, you could do the doggie, but that might be weird in this century. 

A slower song started playing. It wasn't a full blown love song, but it was still kind of romantic. 

Caleb held you closer than you were comfortable with. "So, I heard you were single." 

You swallowed hard. "You could say that, but my heart belongs someone." 

Caleb pulled you even closer. His hand was creeping down to places it shouldn't. 

"Am I that person?" Caleb asked, before forcing his lips onto yours. 

You struggled in his grip, eyes open, as he pushed his tongue into your mouth. 

Elsa and Anna pulled him off you. 

"Caleb, she obviously doesn't want you. Please leave the castle." Elsa said angrily. 

"Are you okay?" Anna asked you, with big puppy eyes. 

You nodded. "I'm disgusted, but I'm fine."

Elsa led you away from the party, leaving Anna in charge. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Elsa. 

"Yeah. A lot of people are rude like that. At least he didn't rape me." You replied. 

Elsa nodded. "I wouldn't let him." 

"Why?" You ask. 

Elsa didn't respond. Instead, she started leaning in. You leaned in too. 

When your lips where almost touching, you heard Olaf walking in. 

"Hey guys! What's going on?" He said. 

Elsa and you had jumped away from each other. You were on opposite sides of the room. 

"I was just making sure (y/n) was okay." Elsa said. 

"You're missing the party! Come back, guys!" Olaf said waddling out. 

Elsa walked out and you followed. 

The rest of the night, you and Elsa stood side by side, not saying anything. It felt so right. 

When the only people left were Elsa, Anna, and you, Anna whispered something into Elsa's ear.

Elsa was shaking her head, almost pleading for something to not happen. Eventually, she fell for her sister's puppy eyes. 

Anna bounced over to you. "Since you two had a very bad night, I'm forcing you to slow dance together. Goodnight!" 

She left the room and locked the doors.

You and Elsa glanced at each other. She shrugged and walked over to you.

You put one hand on her waist and one on her shoulder. Elsa did the same. 

You started moving to imaginary music. In reality, you were just stepping on each other's feet. 

"So...Elsa...what happened to Cire?" You ask. 

"What? Who? Oh, Cire? He's still locked up in the dungeon. The only food he gets is a small cracker in the morning. We'll send him back to his kingdom when his parents reply." Elsa said. 

"That's great. He still doesn't deserve anything for what he tried to do." You say. 

"Well, his royalty forces us to cut some slack on him. If she could, Anna would have murdered Hans for hurting me." Elsa said. 

You chuckle. "I would help her. Nobody can hurt you and get away with it." 

Elsa blushed. "Why are you so sweet?" 

You bit your lip and looked away. 

Elsa put her hand on your face and turned it towards her face. 

Slowly, both of you leaned in.


	11. Chapter 11

As Elsa leaned towards you, she closed her eyes.

You copied her and let your lips touch.

Elsa's small lips fit right on yours. They felt kind of cool but not ice cold, and you were immediately addicted to it.

When Elsa began pulling away, you placed your hand on the back of her neck and pulled you towards you. She giggled a little before kissing you back.

This time, the kiss was deeper. It didn't have tongue, but it felt so intimate.

When both of you pulled away, you were out of breath.

Neither of you had realized that a crowd of servants, Olaf, Kristoff, and Anna were watching you.

They all started clapping. "About time Queen Elsa found a lover!" One of them shouted.

Both of you blushed and stepped away from each other.

"Don't worry guys! We're just watching! Please, go on." Anna said.

Elsa faked a yawn. "Well, I'm tired. I got to go. Close the gates, goodnight."

She left the room. You faced everyone. "I think I forgot something. I have to go find it, so, like, bye." You ran out the door.

You locked yourself in your room before falling on the bed. Did Elsa really just kiss you?

You fell asleep happily.

The next morning, you decided to get up early, which was rare for you. You walked around and helped the servants with their tasks because you didn't know what else to do.

Elsa saw you helping some servants and smiled. When you looked at her, you gave a shy smile and waved before finishing up what you and the servants were doing.

You walked over to Elsa and bowed your head.

"Hi. How did you, er, sleep?" You asked awkwardly.

"Better than usual. And you?" Elsa replied.

"Normal, I guess." You say, rubbing the back of your neck.

Elsa laughed softly and nodded. She walked away, going to the kitchen.

You didn't follow her, because you didn't want to come off as a desperate stalker.

Instead, you headed for the dungeon. Locked up in a cell was Prince Cire of Yerrington.

"You will pay for this, girl." Cire sneered.

You said nothing and sat down on the floor in front of the cell.

"Why, Prince Cire? Why did you try to rape Queen Elsa?" You asked calmly and quietly.

"Why do you care?" Cire remarked.

"Why did you try to rape Queen Elsa?" You repeated, a little bit softer.

"That woman is a gem. Her body is perfect. I couldn't help but serve myself a portion. I'd get a kingdom, a heir, and a lovely way to pleasure myself whenever I need to." Cire snarled, looking you in the eye.

"That is not how you treat women. Without us, you would not exist. We are the seed of the next generation, the way to the future. You are not a man, as a true man would not rape, harm, or think of molesting a woman. You, sir, are like carbon dioxide. You deserve to rot in a Hellish place, because I will not stand for this. May you ever treat somebody like that ever again, I swear that I will destroy everything you love and leave you to suffer for eternity. Do not look at the queen ever again, or I will cut off whatever is remaining in your pants, which is probably just a half centimeter of fat, and shove it up your back hole. Have a good trip back." You said in a calm, quiet, and edgy voice.

It must have imitated the coward, as Cire had leaned back towards the wall.

You got up and walked out of the dungeon, proud of your work.

Kristoff was waiting at the edge of the dungeon.

"Hey. I liked the speech." He said.

You laughed and punched him lightly. "I couldn't help myself."

Kristoff grinned and walked with you to the kitchen. "So, I was thinking about a double wedding."

You almost chocked on air. "Woah dude. I barely kissed her! I am not getting married to her! We've only known each other for, like, a month! What's wrong with you?" You exclaimed, shaking Kristoff with your hands.

He put his hands up in defeat. "Well, you sure are different. Most people would try to marry the Queen as quickly as possible. Why are you waiting?"

"What are we, Barbarians? I can't marry somebody I've known for only a month! Give it at least a year or two, dude!" You replied.

Kristoff looked at you. "We could be dead in a year or two, you know..."

You whacked him on the head. "You are so weird. Lets go eat something and not mention this conversation ever again."

The two of you walked into the kitchen, Kristoff sitting down and you making a bee line for the servant area.

You took some fresh bread and a glass of water, eating it quickly. When you walked back to the dinning room, you saw Elsa and Anna riding in on a bike. They almost crashed into Olaf, which would have been disasterous.

Gerda walked into the dining room, hands on her hips. "Girls, put the bike away. It is quite un-royal to have a bike in a dining room." Gerda said, acting motherly-like.

Elsa and Anna laughed, riding back out.

Life was great. Too bad the modern world wasn't like this.


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa was going to the Ice Castle to check on Marshmallow and the snowgies. Since you were her personal guard, and nobody else was going, you had to go with her. 

That wasn't a bad thing, though. 

Elsa had offered to just share a horse, so that's what the two of you did. 

Elsa was in the front guiding Mistletoe, the horse, to the castle. 

The two of you rode in silence. You had casually slipped your arms around Elsa, and she didn't seem to mind.

When you arrived at the castle, Elsa introduced you to more of her creations. 

Marshmallow hugged the two of you so tight, you saw your life flash in front of your eyes. He seemed scary, but Marshmallow was actually really adorable. 

All the snowgies gathered around Elsa. They seemed curious and were really cute. 

"So, where did these come from?" You asked. 

Elsa laughed. "Long story. I wanted to give Anna a great birthday but I had... an allergy. A snowgie was created every time I sneezed." 

You chuckled. That was really adorable. "So, are they like your kids?" 

Elsa nodded proudly. "These are my babies. That's Josh, and there's Perry, oh, an't forget good little Frosty." 

The snowgies all crowded around you, nudging you. 

"Well, they like you." Elsa said. 

You laughed. "I'm fabulous, of course they love me." You struck a stupid pose. Elsa laughed before it got awkward. 

You felt something pushing you towards Elsa. When you looked behind you, a crowd of snowgies were pushing you. 

Behind Elsa, a wave of snowgies forced her foward.

Eventually, the two of you were squished together. 

"Hey." You breathed, almost touching her lips. 

Elsa chuckled. "Hey."

You leaned foward, brushing your lips against Elsa's. 

She grabbed your waist and kissed you harder. 

You put your arms around her neck, and decided to run your fingers through her soft, silky hair. 

Elsa caressed your cheek with one hand.

It was perfect, and nothing could ever match the euphoria you felt right then and there. 

You sighed contently into the kiss. 

It seemed way too early when you pulled apart. You could kiss this woman for centuries. 

Elsa put her forehead on yours. 

"So...Elsa...will you be my girlfriend?" You asked awkwardly. 

Elsa grinned. "I would love to be your girlfriend." 

"Really? Okay, great!" You said, smiling. 

You pulled Elsa in by the waist, Elsa placing her hands around your neck this time. 

You kissed her, letting this kiss be slow and passionate. 

Elsa stuck her tongue in your mouth. The action surprised you, but you quickly responded. 

You lightly pushed Elsa against the wall, letting the kiss get deeper. 

Everything around you disppeared. All you knew was the cool sensation of Elsa's lips, her tongue pushing against yours. 

The two of you slowly parted, letting your lips touch a few seconds longer. 

"Woah." You breathed out. 

Elsa lightly laughed, and the beautiful sound mesmerized you.

"Woah indeed, (y/n)." Elsa lovingly said. 

The two of you looked around and saw the snowgies lined up, fangirling over you. 

Elsa picked one of them up. "Annabeth, is there anything you guys need?" She asked the snowgie. 

Annabeth tilted her head, smiling. She look at you, then back at Elsa, and shaked her head no.

Elsa rolled her eyes and let the snowgie go. 

She led you up the stairs, into the snowflake shaped room. 

Opening the balcony, Elsa grabbed your hand and stepped out. The view was breath taking. 

"I love it out here. I wish I could come more often." Elsa said, taking a deep breath. 

"Why don't you?" You asked.

Elsa sighed. "I am the Queen. I have to be there for my people." 

You squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry Elsa. Why don't you just come every week?" 

Elsa shrugged. "I need to spend time with my family." 

"Why don't you bring them here?" You asked. 

Elsa stayed silent. 

You left Elsa alone, because she seemed to need it. 

The Ice Palace was quite intresting. There were lots of secret passages and decorations. 

This was an incredible feat. The fact that Elsa made this made you love her even more. 

You ended up playing with Marshmallow and the snowgies. Marshmallow threw a snowgie at you, and you had to catch it and then place the snowgie on other snowgies who would carry that snowgie back to Marshmallow. 

It sounded complicated, but it was surprisingly fun. 

"What is going on here?" Elsa asked. 

You caught one more snowgie before looking at Elsa. "Hey." 

Elsa sighed, but you could tell she derived humor from what you were doing. 

"Let's go, (y/n). We'll see you later, guys." She said, grabbing your hand and dragging you outside. 

You stumbled down the ice stairs after her, trying not to slip. That was a harder task than it should have been because Elsa was holding your hand and running down the stairs at lightning speed. 

When you made it to the bottom, Mistletoe reared, his front legs sticking out over Elsa and you. 

Quickly, you grabbed Elsa's waist and kissed her. 

"What was that for?" Elsa asked, leaning her forehead on yours. 

"Haven't you heard? You're supposed to kiss when you're under mistletoe." 

Elsa chuckled. "You have some weird traditions." 

You lifted Elsa onto the horse, jumping on behind her. 

"I know."


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as you arrived at the castle, one of Arendelle's army generals approached Elsa. 

"Your majesty, I have grave news. It is urgent." He said. 

"Calm down, Officer Lenin. Let us go into my office." Elsa replied. 

"Have your guard come too. She may be able to help." The genral, Lenin, said. 

The three of you quickly walked to Elsa's office. 

"What is it, Lenin?" Elsa asked, slightly worried. 

"We found a solider at our gates earlier. He was almost dead, covered in blood and scars. His badges indicate he is from the Kingdom of Ajar, one of our allies. He gave us a note, but died before we could help him." He said. 

Elsa was paler than usual, and that was saying something. "Let me see the note." 

General Lenin handed over the note, and Elsa worriedly read it.

"The Kingdoms of Yerrington, the Southern Isles, and Weaselton have come together to overtake the rest of us. They are asking for our aid in war." 

Lenin nodded. "We have no choice. If we don't help them, our people could be in great danger." 

Elsa sighed. "Then war might be the only choice we have. Are we prepared to send out troops to fight?" 

"Yes, Queen Elsa. What I am worried about is you." He said.

"I have (y/n) to guard me. Do not worry." Elsa said. 

Lenin turned to you. "Do you have any experience with war?" 

You thought about it. Back in the modern world, you had been drafted for the army. Ever since 2050, girls were drafted into the army as well as boys. You never went to war, but you knew the basics. 

"Yes. I'm a trained solider. I almost became a general, but I left the military before that happened." You said. 

"That sounds very good. Do you think you could protect all the royal members of the family?" He asked. 

You nodded. "Don't worry about that. I would be willing to fight in the war, if it came to that. Protecting Elsa and her family should not be too hard of a task."

Lenin nodded. "Hopefully, it won't come to you having to fight too. But we don't know how powerful our enemies are." 

Elsa interrupted you two. "We don't need protection. They won't dare kill the Queen or her family, will they?"

Lenin looked at you, not knowing what to say. 

"Its impossible to know. The keys to war are strategy and being unpredictable. Better safe than sorry." You said. 

Elsa huffed. "Alright. Fine. But I am not leaving the castle and hiding someplace else." 

Lenin's worried look came back. "But-"

"That is what the Queen desires. Let her stay. Have a portion of the army stay here and guard Arndelle." You inturrupted.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you (y/n)." 

Lenin bowed his head. "That is all, your majesty. When do we leave for the war?" 

"The note says they need immediate help in the outlands of Ajar. Set out by horseback tomorrow at dawn. Dissmissed." 

Lenin bowed and left. 

Elsa looked at you. "It looks like we're going to war."

You hugged her, holding her close. 

"Everything will turn out fine. I'm here to keep you and Anna safe." You said. 

"What about the people? Arendelle? What if we lose?" Elsa asked, burying her head in your chest. 

You sighed. "Hooefully, we will win, and no citizens will die." 

Elsa nodded into your chest. You kissed the top of her head. 

"I'll stand by you no matter what, Elsa."


	14. Chapter 14

The crowd of people happily gathered around the castle court yard. 

It was really obvious that the people thought this was going to be a good announcement. You felt a little sorry for them. 

Elsa stepped onto the podium, with you nearby. The rest of the royal family was off to the side. 

"People of Arendelle," Elsa started. Everyone immediately stopped talking. 

"I have a dire announcement for you. Arendelle must go to war against Yerrintgon, the Southern Isles, and Weasleton."

Hushed murmuring could be heard throughout the crowd. 

"I assure you this is not because we wanted to go to war. We had been neutral, but we have been threatned. I am doing this for the good of Arendelle, and our allies, The Kingdom of Ajar and The Northern Isles. " 

The hushed murmurs grew louder. 

Elsa glanced at you. What if the people started a riot?

"Queen Elsa! What's going to happen then?" A young man in the crowd asked. 

"Well, we might need to draft a few more people into the army if not enough volenteer. I will personally assure that no citizen of Arendelle will get hurt." Elsa said. "Are there any more questions?" 

Everybody talked and then no's could be heard everywhere. 

"Thank you." Elsa stepped off the podium and let you escort her inside the castle. 

You watched out a window as everyone left and the gates were closed. 

Elsa sighed. "What if they revolt?" 

You shrugged. "Lets hope they don't." 

The rest of the royal family walked in. 

"That went pretty well." Kristoff said. 

Elsa nodded. "Now we have to prepare for war." 

Anna sighed. "Does this mean we have to stay inside the castle?"

"Yes Anna. It is part of the regulations. This is for your safety." Elsa replied. 

"Ugh. I hate this." Anna said. 

Elsa walked away, ignoring her sister's complaining. 

"Come on (y/n), you might be able to help in the war council meeting." 

You followed Elsa into a room. There was a big, round table with chairs all around. It reminded you of that King Arthur story, that said he sat with his men around a round table. 

You also noticed there were no windows. This room must have been strictly for war bussniess. 

Elsa sat down, and pointed at the seat beside her. You sat down beside her. Elsa quickly grabbed your hand under the table. You squeezed it, and she scooted a little closer to you. 

Slowly, the table was filled by people. Elsa didn't let go of your hand, but you didn't mind.

Once everyone was there, they locked the door, making sure nobody was outside. 

Elsa started the discussion, and war plans were made. They used a lot of your suggestions, even though many of them were unusual to them. 

It was decided that it was too dangerous to let anybody from the royal family out of the castle. Since most of Arendelle's citizens liked you, everybody said you should be the one to announce the new policies for war. 

Everybody was sworn to secrecy before the meeting was adjourned. 

"You should come to all my meetings." Elsa said. 

You laughed. "But meetings are boring!" 

Elsa rolled her eyes at you. "Whatever you say. Come on, we have to get you ready to announce."

For the rest of the afternoon, Elsa helped you prepare, and you spent most of the time kissing and cuddling.


	15. Chapter 15

You nervously walked out to the courtyard, where many people were waiting to hear what would happen next. 

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and a royal guard stood in front of a window, watching you. 

Stepping up on the podium, you looked up at the window. You couldn't really see inside, but you knew everyone was watching you. 

"People of Arendelle." You said. Talking fell to very hushed whispers, and eventually stopped. 

"Your queen is not out here because it has been decided she will be kept in safety until the war is over." 

People started talking again. It made you a little nervous, but you kept going. 

"We have decided that we need men for the military. We will be taking volunteers, and if nobody signs up, we will draft young men between the ages of eighteen and forty." 

Hushed whispers turned to loud whispers. 

"Arendelle will need food for its military, so we request that you turn in two percent of your weekly food, every Sunday, or pay a small fee instead. Anybody who speaks out against the war will be arrested and tried. Finally, anybody who supports the enemies or fights against us will be executed." 

People started talking loudly, and it was obvious they didn't agree. You didn't either, but this was the old times, not modern times. If this was how royals ran their countries, you could not disagree. 

Suddenly, a riot broke out. A good third fourth of the people ran away, going to safety. The other one fourth...not so much. 

A young man threw a dagger at you, and you barely dodged it. You felt to scrape your cheek. 

People ran at you and the guards, and the only option you had was to guard the gates so they wouldn't break in. 

Some people tried to beat you up with their bare hands. You got quite a few blows, but in the end, most of them backed down. 

Unlike the other guards, you had to weapon, so when the armed rebels attacked you, well, let's just say you were doomed. 

One man came at you with a broken glass bottle. He kept trying to poke you with the bottle, but you kept moving side to side. He managed to stick the bottle in your left arm, and while he was focused on that, you gave him a good upper cut to the jaw with your right arm, and then kicked his crotch. You pulled the bottle out and plugged it into the man's arm, and then he rolled away. 

Some more people with swords, tridents, and even a bow and arrow came at you, but you were able to outwit them all, escaping with various scars and a black eye. You were bleeding, but that didn't stop you from defending the castle. 

Then, a masked person with a black robe with a blade came at you. You grabbed a dagger that was on the floor from a fallen man to defend yourself, but the person knocked it out of your hands before you could. They plunged the blade not your stomach. Adrenaline kept you up as you gave this person a hard punch in the chest. But your fist collide with something much softer than a ribcage. Was this a...woman? 

More masked warriors, ones that only had a gray robe, surrounded you. Too weak to defend yourself, you pulled the blade out in an attempt to make sure they didn't get inside. The person with the black robe walked away. You didn't know what you were doing. You tried to stick the sword on one of them, but you felt yourself fall to your knees. 

You heard shouting and war cries, but everything faded as you became unconsious. 

You hoped Elsa would be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

You woke up in a familiar room. When you tried to sit up, you groaned, immediately laying back down.

"(Y/n)?" You heard a familiar, beautiful voice ask. 

"Uhhh," was the only thing that came out of your mouth. 

"Don't move. Your injuries are still fresh." Elsa said. 

You saw Elsa hover over you, and sighed. All that mattered to you right now was that she was okay. 

"Do you want to know what happened?" Elsa asked, sitting down beside you. 

You gave a feeble nod, barely noticeable. 

Elsa propped you up so the two of you could cuddle. 

"After you passed out, another guard tried to take on one of those hooded figures. They all turned their attention to that guard. We were watching you from the window, and Kristoff ran down there. He dragged you back in before anybody else could touch you, and left you in your room. The healers are all busy with the guards, and some guards turned against us, so I tried my best to cover all your wounds with ice." 

A blush creeped onto your face with the realization that Elsa had to take your clothes off to access all your wounds. 

Elsa, who was the big spoon in your cuddling session, raised an eyebrow and kissed your unharmed cheek. "I don't know why you're blushing, but you look adorable." 

This only made you redder, and you let out a small huff. Elsa responded by kissing your cheek again.

"Thank the gods you didn't die." Elsa said in a more serious voice. She nuzzled her face in your neck. 

"When I saw that dagger fly, I got so scared. Then I watched you defend yourself and I was shaking from fear. When I saw you fall, I swear I died a little inside." 

"But...we've only known each other for a little over a month." You stuttered, very painful coughs following that.

"Shh, don't talk. And I don't care, I am in love with you. I've never been more sure of anything." Elsa said, kissing your neck. 

"I love you too." You managed to get out, before coughing more. 

"I told you to not talk! You just can't listen to me, can you?" Elsa said, a hint of humor in her voice. 

You lightly chuckled, and contently sighed.

"I take it you're happy?" Elsa asked. 

You gave a small nod. Elsa laughed and held you a little tighter. 

It hurt your chest, so you gave out a small squeak. 

Elsa quickly loosened her grip. "I'm sorry." 

You leaned back into her further and closed your eyes, taking in Elsa's cold. You were hot and sweating, and Elsa was like an AC. 

"Do you want to know more about what happened after you passed out?" Elsa asked.

You gave a small nod, not opening your eyes. 

"People didn't stop revolting until a few minutes ago. We were able to arrest all the rebels, but the hooded people got away," Elsa told you, "and nobody knows anything about them. Were you able to get a closer view?" 

You nodded again. 

Elsa sighed. "Alright, you can tell me about it later." 

Elsa kissed your cheek once more before gently laying you down and getting up. 

"Get some rest. I'll check on you later, and I'll have Gerda bring you some food." 

You closed your eyes and felt yourself fall asleep, forgetting all the worries of the real world.


	17. Chapter 17

A few days had passed since the rebels attacked. The castle gates had been closed and had guards to prevent any more outbreaks.

You had gotten better, but the injury in your stomach injury from the blade was still bad. Elsa was always telling you to rest and out so much stress on it, but you didn't listen. It wasn't that bad.

Elsa was sitting at her office, trying to decide what to command her officers to do. She didn't know anything about war, so you had to help her.

"The report they sent me said that they had reached our allies' army. They plan to march straight to our enemies' camp and take them down, but they would consider any suggestion I have." Elsa told you.

You thought about it. "Well, normally, it is expected for one army to march up to another and fight head on. That's quite dangerous though, because then the stronger force wins, and we don't know how strong they are. A better plan would be to have people go in from different sides, but sneak on them. Maybe a small group could go at the front and distract them so the others can take them down quietly and easily from behind."

Elsa nodded. "I have never heard of that technique before, but it sounds clever. What else do you have?"

"We could make new formations. Something like the ancient Greeks and Romans had, with their shields locked together, and spears poking out, and maybe some archers from behind being protected with more shields above them. This formation did make Rome one of the most powerful empires."

Elsa nodded. "I've heard the stories, but I never knew that's how they fought. If that's how they did it, maybe it could be useful. Anything else?"

"Hmm, not that I can think of. I guess they should just use the most powerful weapons they have, go for the leaders, and look for ways to make them surrender?" You said.

Elsa finished writing her letter, and called Kai in. He took the letter, and left the two of you alone. You stood of and walked to the closed door, Elsa following you.

"You know a lot of things." Elsa said.

You shrugged. "Not really. It's just the basics. The only difference is that I actually try to make the most of the chances given to me."

Elsa smiled. "I love how positive you are," she started to lean in and put her arms around your neck, "and how intelligent you are."

You put one arm around her waist, and let your other hand rest on her cheek. "Well, I love how kind, beautiful, and smart you are."

You kissed her, letting this kiss be slow and passionate.

You were interrupted by Anna. "Guys, dinner is rea- OH. Did I come in at a bad time?"

Elsa broke away from your grasp. "Anna! You didn't come in at a bad time, no, don't worry. We will be in the dining room right away."

Anna grinned. "Take your time. There's no rush." She winked and then closed the door and left.

Elsa was blushing madly, and you guessed you were blushing too.

"Shall I take you to your dinner?" You asked.

Elsa pulled you in by your waist. You put your arms around her neck, and she kissed you for a few minutes.

She pulled away, and linked her arm with yours.

"Now we can go to dinner. And you are sitting at the table with me."


	18. Chapter 18

The sound of yells was not exactly the most pleasant sound to wake up to.

You had been taking a nap when some yelling woke you up. Quickly, you jumped up and ran out. 

Canons boomed, and fire was everywhere. You looked around in a haze, and realized the castle was being attacked. 

You ran into all the rooms to see if you could find anybody, but alas, everyone seemed to be out except you. 

Elsa was nowhere in sight, which relieved you and made you panic at the same time. 

Where was Elsa? Was she dead under all the rubble? Had she been kidnapped? 

Your thoughts were interrupted as the castle was hit again, and more of it fell down. You heard a small cry of pain and raced towards it. 

“Who's there? Is anybody there?” You yelled, running towards the sound. 

A small neigh came from a pile of rubble. 

“Sven?” You asked. 

A grunt confirmed your suspicions. “Wait a second buddy, I'm going to try to get you out.” 

You walked around the pile of rubble and found a medium rock big enough for Sven to get out of, that wouldn't cause the pile to collapse if removed. Or at least, that's what you hoped. 

“I'm going to push a big rock in so you can get out.” You warned Sven, before pushing the rock. 

After what seemed like forever, the rock finally loosened up and you were able to push it out as if you were playing Jenga with huge, heavy rocks. 

You grunted as you slowly pushed the rock in, and it finally fell in. Sven moved aside so he wouldn't be flattened by the rock, and then hopped out. 

“Are you okay?” You asked him, checking his body. He nodded. 

“Where are the others?” You asked him urgently. Sven pointed his antlers in a direction. 

You hopped on his back. “Take me to them!” 

Sven galloped off, avoiding falling rocks and fire as best as he could. You both got a few scrapes and burns, but you arrived mostly safely at an open door that somehow wasn't blocked yet. You never saw this door before, so you guessed it was some sort of secret door. 

You rode out, and found ashes scattered everywhere. Burned clothes lay on the ground. You rode some more to find dead bodies. 

Sven and you kept riding until you found Olaf, who was hiding in a tree. 

“(Y/n)? Sven? Thank god you guys found me. I am scared. I can't get down.” Olaf said from his tree. 

“Hold on Olaf. I'll get you down. Have you seen anybody else?” You asked, climbing up the tree. 

“Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were able to run away with two servants, but I have no idea where everybody else is! Elsa tried to fight back with her powers, but she couldn't save anybody else. Nobody knew where you were!” Olaf explained. 

You safely retrieved Olaf into your arms and jumped back down onto Sven. 

“Where could they be?” You asked. 

Olaf shrugged. “Hmm, I don't know! Oh wait, maybe they are in a safe and warm place!”

You thought about it. Where could Elsa have gone to hide?

You remembered Anna telling you about how when Elsa's powers got revealed. She had ran to the mountains and made her Ice Castle. 

“Sven, run to the Ice Castle, quick!” You ordered. 

Sven started galloping, but you quickly told him to stop when you saw the best possible thing you could see other than a safe and happy Elsa. 

A dead guard of the enemy lay on the ground, but he wore slightly different armor. His helmet seemed to be one of a general. You searched his pocket and found some war plans. You took his shield, sword, and helmet, and continued your journey to the Ice Castle.

You were going to find and protect Elsa, no matter what it took.


	19. Chapter 19

A howl emerged from behind a tree. 

You were only halfway up the mountain when you encountered some wolves. The vicious creatures snarled, and you jumped off of Sven's back, telling him and Olaf to hide. You turned to face the enemies, putting on the helmet and taking out the stolen sword and shield. 

The wolves threw themselves against your shield, but it held out. You slashed at one that fell at your feet when it slammed your shield. When you deemed it dead, you looked back at the other four wolves. 

Being smarter than their fallen comrade, the wolves surrounded you. Not knowing what to do, you just ran up to one and stuck your sword into its head. You forgot use your shield, and the other three wolves had taken their chance. One was clawing at your back, and the other two sank their teeth into your leg and arm. 

You yelled and fell forward, feeling the wolves claw at you and bite your body. You slammed the shield on your back, hurting yourself and the wolves, until you could escape their reach. You got back up and faced the wolves. They at ran at you, and you put your shield up and waved your sword in the air desperately, hoping it hit a wolf. 

One wolf got pierced in the chest by the sword, while another bumped into your shield. The biggest wolf, who seemed to be the alpha, bit your ankle. You stumbled back, feeling your leg grow numb. As you stumbled, you let go of the blade, which conveniently hit a wolf. That left only the alpha. 

You fell onto your butt, and your ankle was to weak to stand on. The alpha growled and stalked toward you. 

You nervously laughed and said, “Um, how about we make a truce?” 

The wolf could apparently not be domesticated. It ran at you, and your only option was to slam the shield in its face and roll away. 

Suddenly, Sven and Olaf ran toward the wolf, who was too focused on you to notice. 

Olaf jumped off of Sven and picked up the sword, while Sven ran at the alpha and knocked him off his feet with his antlers. Olaf brought you the blade, and turned away. You inferred that he would rather not watch this. You hopped on one leg to the alpha, who had been slightly pierced in several areas by Sven's antlers, and was bleeding. One blow to the wolf would have ended him. 

The wolf looked you in the eye, and you could sense that it was honored to die through such a battle. It was like all those Native American stories about an animal would let itself be slayed and somehow mystically let the man know he had done his job in fighting. 

You raised the sword for the final strike, but hesitated. Could you really kill such a beautiful beast?

Leaving it alive would cause it to live a lonely, slow death from bleeding, so you looked away, and gave the final strike. 

You decided to take the dead wolves with you, for food and their warm skins, so you stacked the, on your shield, and dragged them along. Sven and Olaf went ahead, and you followed. 

Suddenly, you heard some whimpers. Wandering over to a small cave, you found a wolf puppy. You didn't want to leave the poor defenseless thing behind, so you scooped it up, and went back on your journey.


	20. Chapter 20

Just as the sun was setting, you arrived at the Ice Castle. 

Olaf helped Sven get up to the top, and you had to slowly crawl up with your shield and the puppy. Your wounded ankle made it ten times harder than it should have been. 

When you finally made it to the top, Olaf knocked. 

After a few seconds, Gerda opened the door. 

“You're alive! Oh, this is wonderful! Come in, come in.” She exclaimed. 

Kai was also there, and he took your shield full of dead wolves without questioning you. The snowgies seemed eager to help in any way, and Marshmallow did too. 

Gerda closed the door, and helped you upstairs. You noticed she had a few bruises, and that Kai had scars and a black eye. 

You entered the second floor to find Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff all sleeping on the floor. Kristoff had various scars and dry blood, so you guessed he did a lot of fighting. Anna was slightly scarred and bruised, but she seemed to be the healthiest. 

Elsa's condition slightly worried you. She looked extremely tired, probably from using her powers. She had tons of bruises, and a little bit of dried blood on her clothes. 

You wanted to go straight to Elsa, but your ankle prevented you. Gerda helped you sit down next to her. 

The wolf puppy you had been holding wriggled out of your grasp, and wandered around the room. It was not going to harm anyone, so you let it be. 

You looked over Elsa, and she seemed to have overworked herself with her powers. She had a bruise on her cheek, and various scars on her arms and legs. 

Laying down, you pulled Elsa into your arms and fell asleep. 

Later, you woke up to find Elsa worriedly staring at you. 

“(Y/n), thank the gods you're alive! I couldn't find you when the castle was being attacked and there were so many dead bodies and I was so worried,” Elsa said. 

You put your hand on Elsa's cheek. “I could never die if I knew you were in danger.” 

Elsa blushed, and then put her head on your chest. “Nobody knows where they came from or how they were able to attack the castle. It was all so quick. Gerda and Kai were able to get us away safely, but Kristoff really hurt himself when he was fighting. Luckily, Kristoff and I were able to protect Anna pretty well. We were all so worried about you and Sven and Olaf and all the other servants. Nobody has any idea as to where they are, and I thought...well, I thought I had lost you-”

“Shh, I know, I know. I'm here now, and that's what matters,” you interrupted Elsa, “and I was able to save Sven and Olaf too. Although I don't know why I didn't wake up when the castle was attacked. It was like I was under a spell.” 

Elsa looked up at you from where she was lying on the ground. “What if the hooded people have something to do with that?” 

You kissed her forehead and shrugged. “Maybe. I did recover some war plans from a dead general. It might have some information.”

Elsa smiled. “You're so smart. Maybe we can get ahead of them. There might be a way to contact our troops who are out of town.”

You nodded. “Yeah. But what about the troops in Arendelle? What about the people?”

Elsa sighed. “I don't know. I just hope that they didn't touch the citizens.” 

You sat up, forcing Elsa to sit with you. “We should go back once we recover a bit more.”

Elsa nodded. She leaned her head on your shoulder, letting you hug her. You noticed that the two of you were alone. Anna and Kristoff must have gone downstairs. 

You tilted Elsa's head up, and let your lips collide. You kissed her passionately, letting your hands explore her body. You made out wildly, and your heart was racing faster than the speed of light. 

Elsa pulled away from the kiss and gently pushed you back down, straddling you. She caressed your cheek with her hand. Then, she started kissing your neck, and it felt good. 

You were breathing heavily, and were holding back moans. You put one arm around Elsa's waist and let the other one get tangled up in her hair. 

You felt Elsa give you a hickey, and let out a small moan. Elsa must have liked what she heard, because she started giving you more hickeys, and turned you into a moaning mess. 

She started to rub your thigh with her free hand, making you moan even more. Your moans got louder and louder, filling the room.

Suddenly, you heard Anna's voice. “We know you two love each other, but could you quiet down? Ice walls aren't sound proof, you know.” 

Elsa jumped off of you. Both of you were blushing madly. 

Anna laughed. “I didn't mean to interrupt. Just try to be more quiet when you do...whatever you were doing. Have fun, lovebirds.” She winked, and then left the room. 

Elsa glanced at you. She was red, and it was very cute. You never knew a blushing person could be so adorable. 

You leaned forward and gave Elsa another short but loving kiss, and then struggled to get up. 

Elsa quickly made you some ice crutches and helped you up, but when she did that, she looked even more exhausted. 

“Elsa, thanks for the crutches, but don't you dare use your powers again. You overworked yourself when you used them to fight.” You said. 

Elsa sighed. “Fine. Let's go downstairs.”

With the help of Elsa and your ice crutches, you made your way downstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating sooner. I was on vacation and had no internet access. This chapter is short and pretty bad, but I hate to leave you guys hanging.
> 
> Also, thank you all for the continued support. I have a lot planned for the story, and if there any suggestions, I would be glad to hear them. Now, on with the story!

Elsa jumped down from Marshmallow's shoulder, walking around Arendelle.

Elsa, Marshmallow, and you had decided to visit Arendelle to make sure everything was fine. Nobody seemed hurt, thankfully, but the people seemed scared.

When people noticed their queen walking around, they started gasping. Elsa walked to the center of the town, and got surrounded by curious people. Greeting them, she composed herself.

"Citizens of Arendelle, I am glad to inform you that the royal family and I am fine." People cheered. "Now, could somebody explain what has happened?" Elsa asked.

A man stepped up. "Well, ever since the castle was attacked, we have been worried about you. Lots of royal servants made it out alive, and they have helped us. We were not attacked, which was odd. We were lost, but now we have you. Tell us what we must do, your majesty, to save our home."

Elsa smiled. "For now, we will all have to remain calm and continue with our normal lives. I will find a way to peacefully stop this horrible war. Anybody who helps rebuild the castle will receive a grand payment, but otherwise, you may continue with your regular lives."

People cheered. Some men eagerly raced to the castle to figure out how to rebuild it.

You turned to Elsa. "How will we stop this war?"

Elsa looked you in the eye. "I will go to Yerrington, alone, and work out a treaty."

You looked at Elsa like she was crazy "What?! I can't let you go alone. It's unsafe. And Prince Cire is there! What if he tries something?"

Elsa shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I have already sent them a letter asking to work out a treaty. They have agreed, and I will do anything to keep Arendelle safe."

"Elsa, no-"

"I will go to Yerrington by myself and fix this. End of discussion. You go back to the ice castle and keep the others safe. That's and order."

Elsa said, walking away. You felt your insides twist. You sure hoped nothing bad would happen.

Marshmallow took you back, and the others insisted on returning to Arendelle. All of you returned to Arendelle immediately, to keep the peace.

Sadly, you gazed upon the horizon.

"Please be safe, Elsa."


	22. Chapter 22

Days later, Elsa had arrived at Yerrington.

She was heading towards the court room, where she would work out a treaty with the king.

Elsa sighed. She remembered the last time she had talked with you. She had been so cold. Hopefully, she would have a chance to fix that when she got back.

Walking among the halls of the castle, she found the court room. Entering, she sat herself down.

Looking around, she only saw prince Cire, and thirteen members of the council. Elsa frowned.

“Where are the king and queen?”

Cire grinned deviously. “Have you not heard? They suffered a tragic accident. Fell off a cliff.”

Elsa's eyes widened. Was it possible that Cire pushed his parents off a cliff to become king?

“But never mind that. We have terms to discuss.” Cire said. “I could order my allies and troops to stop this war, once and for all. I would even become an ally of Arendelle, Ajar, and the Northern Isles. The only thing you would have to do is be my bride. I want total control of Arendelle. I want to find a magical creature to give me a heir with your powers. Most of all, I want the peasant you call your personal guard exiled from Arendelle.”

Elsa bit her lip. She would have to break your heart to end this war.

“Is there any other way you would accept the signing of this treaty?” Elsa asked.

Cire laughed. “Oh, Elsa. I suggest you sign the treaty if you don't want anything happening to that girl of yours.”

Was that a threat towards you?

“Or maybe something might happen to your sister and her boyfriend? Oh, what about all those snowmen of yours?” Cire continued.

Elsa started getting worried. The room temperature dropped. “You wouldn't dare.”

Cire grinned. “I lost my testicles to that peasant of yours. I would do anything to get back at her.”

Elsa thought about it. If she disagreed, her family, and most of all, you, would be hurt. And she had to stop the war.

Elsa sighed deeply. “I agree.”

One of Cire's men handed over the treaty for her to sign. Elsa reluctantly signed the papers.

“Now, I will arrange everything and arrive in Arendelle in one week. I expect the peasant to be gone by then, or else.” Cire said.

“You are the sickest man alive.” Elsa said.

“Don't talk to your future husband like that Elsa. Now go to Arendelle and take care of that pest before I do.” Cire replied.

Elsa got up and walked out. She wanted nothing more than for you to be safe, even if it meant having to suffer for the rest of her life.


	23. Chapter 23

You paced around the halls, waiting for Elsa to come back.

It had been three days since she had left, and she should be back today.

Anna was having a hard time running Arendelle by herself. Elsa was needed.

You also wanted Elsa back. It worried you that she had gone off to Cire's castle by herself. If only she had let you come with her.

Then, you saw her walk in. Her beautiful platinum hair in that perfect braid, those icy blue eyes you love to stare at, her slender and beautiful body, and those lips you love to kiss.

You ran up to her and embraced her. “Elsa, you're okay! I was so worried about you.”

Elsa tore away from the hug. “Yes, but we need to talk.”

You frowned. “What about, my love?”

Elsa was trying hard to conceal her feelings, and she put on a cold face. “We won't work out.”

“Wha-what do you mean we won't work out?” You asked.

Elsa knew that if she told you the true reason for breaking up with you, you would probably try and kill Cire, and hurt yourself and the war in the process.

“I feel nothing for you. We won't ever work out. I want you out of this castle by noon.” Elsa said.

Your eyes were filled with tears, your heart shattered. “But Elsa...”

“We are done, and that is final.” Elsa walked away.

You stared at her with sadness and heartbreak. You love Elsa so much. How could she just end it like that?

Slowly, you gather the few belongings you have and head towards the exit. Olaf, Sven, Anna, and Kristoff heard about what had happened and greeted you outside the castle gates.

“We are so sorry. I thought Elsa loved you and was happy. I didn't think she would leave you like this.” Anna said.

Sighing, you gave them each a hug. “Me neither. But she has banished me from Arendelle. What am I to do now?”

Kristoff put a hand on your shoulder. “Head up towards the North Mountain. There's a place called Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. You might be able to sleep there for a night or two.”

You nodded. “Thanks Kristoff. I'll miss all of you.”

Unknown to you, Elsa had been watching the scene from her balcony. Her room was frozen and snowy, and tears fell down her face.

You walked away, and headed towards the place Kristoff told you about. You decided that you would rest there and then try to contact the trolls. Maybe they could help.

By sunset, you had arrived at the place. You entered and found a large man who waved at you.

“Hoo hoo! Big winter blowout! Would you like to try this hay fever remedy of my own invention? It comes with a free visit to the spa!” The man, who you assumed was Oaken, said.

You looked around the place. There weren't many things.

Suddenly, a person walked into the store. A stunning woman grabbed some winter supplies. She looked at you.

“Hey. Who are you?” The woman asked.

You looked at her. She resembled Elsa in so many ways. She pretty much was identical, other than her brown eyes and black hair.

“Oh, I'm just a traveler.” You tell her.

The woman laughed. “How interesting.”

She turned away and purchased her things, and also bought the hay fever remedy for the sauna visit.

You couldn't help it. She looked so much like Elsa.

You bought your things and some of that hay fever remedy.

In the sauna, there was the woman and a family.

“Hoo hoo! I suppose you met my husband, Oaken.” Said a man who was surrounded by children.

The gay family made your broken heart hurt more. It reminded you of Elsa.

The Elsa look alike walked your way. “So, where you staying?”

She gave you a seductive look. You bit your lip, but then closed your eyes. Her similarity to Elsa was too painful a reminder.

“Oh, I have to go.” You said.

You ran out of the sauna, picked up your stuff, and ran outside. You found the stables Kristoff had told you about, and ran there to hide.

Tears rolled down your eyes. You missed Elsa so much. You loved her with all your heart. But she didn't love you. She had no feelings for you.

You lay down, crying like a maniac. Why did Elsa stop loving you?

Eventually, you passed out, tears still fresh on your face.


	24. Chapter 24

When you woke up, you found yourself tied to a torture bed.

Groaning, you scanned your surroundings. This was not the stable you fell asleep in last night. You seemed to be in a small lodge somewhere. The walls were made of wooden logs.

Suddenly, you heard cackling. Then, a hooded figure appeared. Just like the ones who had almost killed you when you told people about the war back in Arendelle.

The person was wearing the black hood and the same mask as before, and two people behind her appeared wearing gray robes, and the same masks.

“Who are you? What do you want?” You snarled.

The one you guessed was the leader laughed, and took off the mask.

You gasped. It was the woman from the sauna who looked like Elsa.

“I see you have awaken, my test subject.” She said.

You glared at her. “Is this because I ran out on you in the sauna?”

The woman raised an eyebrow, looking at you as if you had just said something stupid.

“I would never be interested in something like...you.” She said with disgust.

Ouch. That hurt. She may not be Elsa, but she looked like Elsa, which made the insult hurt more than it should have.

“Now, as to who I am, well, you could call me a sorceress. And these are my creations.” She said, pointing at the gray figures.

The two things took off their masks. They had no face. They were made out of rock. At first it seemed weird, but considering you were friends with Olaf, Marshmallow, and the snowgies, it wasn't all that weird.

What could this sorceress want?

As if she read your mind, which she probably did, she answered your unspoken question.

“I want to, how should I say it? To put it in a friendlier form, I want to study you.”

“Why? I'm a regular human.” You said.

The sorceress approached you, putting her hand under your chin. “Oh, you're human alright. But obviously not of this era. Your fighting style, the way you talk, the way you look. I want all of your knowledge.”

Your eyes widened. She knew you were from the future.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Oh, you know perfectly. I want your knowledge of whatever things you have. Machines, magic, everything. I want to conquer all of time.” She said.

“You haven't even conquered the world as it is today. What makes you think you can conquer of all time.” You growled.

She laughed. “If I can master time travel, I can conquer all the simpler eras, making me the ruler of all past, present, and future eras. I want to own every part of time, to be able to use futuristic devices to own everything.”

You sneered. “I won't let you do that.”

“I was afraid you'd say that. I'll have to take information from you in the more fatal way.”

She ordered her rock follower things to hook you up to a giant machine.

You struggled to free yourself from the metal binds, but they seemed to be charmed.

“Say goodbye. Maybe we shall meet when your real era is all mine.” The sorceress said.


	25. Chapter 25

In Arendelle, Elsa was staring out of her balcony.

Cire had demanded they be married the day he arrived in Arendelle, which was five days from today.

She cried as she looked out onto the horizon. Letting go of you was the worst thing she had ever done.

Then, somebody knocked on her door. "Elsa, it's me, Anna."

Elsa didn't budge.

"Please, let me in. Don't shut me out." Anna pleaded. No reply. Anna sighed. She walked away from the door. It hurt that her sister shut her out again. She just wanted to know why Elsa left you for Cire. It was so unlike her. Political reasons just had to play into it.

Anna decided to wait for Elsa in her study. There was no way Elsa could avoid her there.

Looking, at the paper's on Elsa's desk, Anna frowned. Why did Elsa have to have so much work?

Then, she saw one odd paper. A treaty with the kingdom of Yerrington. Anna decided to look at it.

Reading the terms, she realized why she ended it with you so coldly. Cire was blackmailing her! Anna raced to tell her boyfriend.

They had to find you!

Back in the mysterious shack, you were fighting for your life, and most of all, the safety of everything that has ever been known.

The sorceress was chanting an odd spell, and slowly, a thin gold aura would flow from your head and into a container.

The most you could resist this was probably for about a day. The ritual was getting stronger, and you noticed that if you thought about anything other than resisting, the thin golden aura would grow stronger, as if she was getting more information.

You would resist. There had to be a way out of this. You had to stop her from enslaving everything.

You had to do this for Elsa. She was probably happy with Cire. But her happiness is all that matters to you.

Looking around, you tried to find a way to free yourself, but there were none.

Suddenly, the door of the wooden shack opened.

Outside, you saw that you were on a cliff. Below, all of Arendelle was visible.

In walked a man you recognized very well. Cire.

He walked up to the sorceress. "I see you are keeping up your part of the deal."

The sorceress smiled. "I have kidnapped the girl, just as you asked. I hope you will keep your part of the deal, King."

King? Why did she call him a king?

Cire put his hand on her shoulder. "I have already let you have the girl for your own desires. And as I promised, I will give you any resources you need for whatever you plan to do, as long as you keep Elsa and me out of it and give us a heir."

"If you do not keep up with these promises..."

"Do not worry, I never break a promise. And neither does Elsa, seeing she has dumped this peasant." Cire replied.

He walked over to you. "How's it going, lowlife?"

"What did you do?" You snarled, glaring at Cire.

"Oh, nothing much. I just had to tell Elsa that she could either become my bride and save everyone, or keep you and doom everything she loves. She chose the right option. Elsa deserves a powerful king. She was probably only ever with you out of pity." Cire said.

"You won't get away with this." You threatened.

"Oh," Cire said, placing his hand on your cheek, "I already have. Now, if you excuse me, I have a few days for my bachelor party, and plenty of girls waiting for me and my artificial genitals. And you should be honored to be destroyed by such a kind, amazing sorceress like this one."

With that, the evil man walked out.

Why did you leave him alone with Elsa? How could you believe that Elsa would be so cold and leave you just like that? Elsa, would she be okay?

You had to get out of here. You had to save Elsa.

If only you knew how.


	26. Chapter 26

Kristoff, Anna, and Sven raced towards the trolls.

They had to save you. Everybody who had ever met you would be devastated if something happened to you.

When they arrived with the trolls, everybody greeted them kindly.

"Oh, our babies are back!"

"Kristoff, how's it going with Anna?"

"Why have you not put a ring on Anna, Kristoff? We've told you before, if you want it you should put a ring on it."

Once they were able to settle all the trolls, Grand Pabbie appeared.

"Kristoff, Anna, and Sven. I am glad you have come. Your friend, and that fate of everything to have ever existed, of everything that exists, and of everything that will exist is in grave danger." Grand Pabbie said.

Kristoff put his hands up. "Woah, wait up. Why is all of that in danger?"

Grand Pabbie sighed. "There is a secret your friend has hidden from you. I was hoping you and Elsa wouldn't have to ever find out. It is best if you hear this from her, and not me."

"Well, where is she? How do we save her? What's going on?" Anna asked.

Grand Pabbie turned around, making an image in the sky of a woman.

"I do not know where she is, but she is being held by a powerful sorceress who wishes to have great power. Your friend can give her access to this danger, but I know she will resist. This will prove fatal for her, and possibly, give the sorceress the power to be the ultimate ruler of time." Grand Pabbie said. The image changed to the woman going through a warp hole, and holding a crown over an extensive calender.

Grand Pabbie turned to face Anna. "I know you will find her. You are our last hope. Now go, save your friend and the fate of everything."

When they arrived back at the castle, Anna ran to Elsa's room.

"Elsa, let me in. Please. This is urgent." Anna said, pounding on the door.

She said it was about you. Elsa opened the door and let Ana in.

"Elsa, I know Cire is blackmailing you. We have to save (y/n). She can help fix this. We can stop Cire." Anna said.

Elsa turned away. "I can't risk another war. And Cire would murder her the second he saw her. It is too dangerous."

"But Elsa-"

"Go Anna. There is nothing we can do."

"Elsa, (y/n) is-"

"Anna, please, just go."

Elsa opened her door, and let Anna out.

The next day, Kristoff, Anna, Sven, Olaf, and Marshmallow set out to find you.

Meanwhile, you were nearly dead.

Resisting the knowledge transfer had left you extremely weak. The jar collecting your knowledge was almost full.

That didn't stop you from fighting. You needed to save the world. You needed to save Elsa.

Even if it meant dying in the process.


	27. Chapter 27

Elsa paced in her bedroom. She regretted not listening to Anna. What if you were in trouble? 

She decided that maybe you were in dire trouble. Something inside her insisted that you were not okay. 

Elsa decided she would not sit still. She told her head servants, Kai and Gerda, that they would be in charge while she was gone, mounted a horse, and set out to find you. 

In the wild, Anna was trying to read a map. 

“I can't understand anything. Why are maps so darn confusing?” She asked nobody. 

Kristoff, who was driving the sled, looked at her. “Well, maybe that's because the map is upside down.” 

Anna blushed, and turned the map around. “Oh. That's better.” 

“So what did you read in that book that you found in the library about magical places?” Olaf asked Anna. 

“Well, I found the hideout of some powerful witch. It's on a cliff above Arendelle.” Anna said. 

Kristoff told Sven to hurry. “We're almost there guys. Don't worry.” 

When they finally arrived to the cliff, they spotted a wooden cabin. 

“Come on, let's go!” Anna said. 

Kristoff stopped her. “Be careful, Anna. I don't want you getting hurt.”

Anna held Kristoff's hand. “Don't worry. We'll go in together.” 

Olaf and Sven stayed behind, hidden amongst the trees. Marshmallow stood outside the shack, ready to help in case something bad happened. 

Kristoff and Anna entered the cabin. 

You were almost completely unconscious. All you could focus on was resisting. 

The sorceress saw Anna and Kristoff. She ordered and rock clones to stop them. 

Kristoff and Anna backed up. They couldn't face these rock things without any weapons. 

Then, Marshmallow ripped the roof off of the cabin. “Nobody hurt friends!” 

He scooped up a handful of rock clones and threw them into the trees. 

Out of nowhere, more rock clones appeared, all of them focusing on Marshmallow. 

Anna and Kristoff ran to the sorceress. “Stop this, you witch!” Anna yelled. 

“What did you just call me?” She asked. Summoning her magic, she fired some blasts at Anna. 

Anna tried her best to dodge, but a blast hit her, sending her flying back into a wall. 

Kristoff, full of anger, charged at the sorceress. He gave her a good punch in the gut, but then she blasted him into the wall too. 

She then tried to blast Marshmallow, but it didn't work. 

As Marshmallow was created from Elsa's magic, it seemed like other magic didn't work on him. 

The rock creatures started to overwhelm him. 

Then, Elsa arrived. 

She witnessed the scene. Marshmallow being clobbered by rock monsters. Anna and Kristoff laying on the floor. You tied onto a table. 

Elsa blasted her magic at the sorceress, causing her to fall to the ground. 

Then, she shot an icicle at the jar, breaking it. All of the golden aura that had collected there flew back into your brain. 

“How dare you!” The sorceress yelled. She blasted dark magic at Elsa, hitting her right in the heart. 

Elsa collapsed. Anna raced to her sister's aid, while Kristoff tried to untie you. 

The sorceress cackled. “That should teach you not to mess with me.” 

Then, she turned her attention to you. Kristoff had managed to free you, and you fell to the ground. Looking around, you saw Elsa holding her heart. 

Adrenaline filled you as you figured out what happened. 

Slowly, you got up, looking at the sorceress with pure anger. 

“Nobody messes with Elsa without feeling my wrath.” You said. 

The woman snickered. “What are you going to do? Try to punch me?” 

You walked towards her. Unfazed, the sorceress stood there, arms crossed. 

When you were eye to eye, you put your hands around her neck. 

Unfortunately, you were too weak to actually choke the woman. She pushed back down to the ground. 

You looked at Elsa. She was getting paler by the moment. 

Determined, you got back up. You had to fight for Elsa. 

You stood up, and quickly snatched the sorceress' sheathed dagger. 

The witch blasted her magic at you, and you kept dodging, backing up and eventually exiting the cabin. 

Once outside, you threw the dagger in a last attempt, but missed. 

You were slowly regaining your energy, but the witch managed to blast you.

The blast flung you off the cliff, but you managed to grab onto the ledge. 

The sorceress approached you stepping on one of your hands. 

“I may not have been able to collect your knowledge, but at least I'll have the satisfaction of watching you and your friends suffer.”


	28. Chapter 28

Pressing her heels into your hands, the sorceress laughed wickedly. 

Screaming from the pain, you lifted yourself and hit your head against hers as hard as you could, knocking her out. 

Climbing back up, you lied on the grass, exhausted. 

Olaf and Sven ran towards you. “Are you okay?” 

You hugged Olaf. “Yeah. Don't worry about me. I have to get to Elsa.” 

Olaf let you lean on him, and the three of you made your way to Elsa. 

Anna was hovering over Elsa. You immediately dropped onto the ground, looking at Elsa. 

Her beautiful, platinum blonde hair was turning black, and she was paler than usual. 

Elsa looked into your eyes, saying your name. 

“Shh, don't talk my love. Everything will be okay.” You said, leaning down and kissing her. 

Elsa's lips were ice cold. “I-I love you.” 

A tear fell from your face. “I love you too. Come on, we have to get you to Grand Pabbie.” 

Seeing as you were too weak from the ritual, Kristoff carried Elsa to the sled. 

Just as Anna was going to hook Sven to the sled, the sorceress came to. 

You noticed, and ran at her. The sorceress blasted a red spike at you, and you failed to dodge. 

Oddly enough, it didn't hurt you. It just passed straight into you. 

The witch smirked. “Good luck dealing with your curse, peasant.” 

Before you could ask, Sven came running, and pushed the sorceress off the cliff. 

You mounted the sled, and all of you headed towards the trolls. 

A little later, you arrived to find Grand Pabbie waiting for you. 

He placed a hand on Elsa's forehead. “She's been blasted by dark magic right in the heart. The only thing that could fix this is light.” 

You raised an eyebrow. “Light? What do you mean?”

“Light beats darkness. If we could find a way to get some light to battle off the dark in her heart, we could save her.” Grand Pabbie replied. 

“Where could we find that?” Anna asked desperately. 

Grand Pabbie sighed. “I am afraid I do not know. If we do not find a way to cure Elsa, she will be turned into a ghost forever.” 

Everyone was extremely sad. Anna and Olaf cried, while Sven and Kristoff looked near tears. 

You bent down to Grand Pabbie's level, holding back tears. “I don't know if this is even relevant to what's happening, but the sorceress blasted me with some strange, red spike. It didn't hurt, but she said something about a curse.” 

Grand Pabbie's eyes widened. He took your hands in his, examining them. 

“Incredible. She gave you...the control over fire.” He said. 

Your eyes widened. “She cursed me with fire powers?” 

Grand Pabbie nodded. “A curse, for those who do not learn to use it, but a blessing for those who control it. And this may be just what we need to save Elsa.” 

Anna perked up at this. “How? How can she save Elsa?” 

Grand Pabbie put your hand on Elsa's heart. “Concentrate. Don't let the fear consume you. Love will guide you and your powers, as it did for Elsa.” 

Taking a deep breath, you leaned down and placed your lips on Elsa's cold ones. She was paler, colder, unresponsive, and it seemed almost as if her form was fading. 

Kristoff gasped. A reddish light came from your palm and spread around Elsa's body. 

Suddenly, you felt Elsa kiss you back, her body becoming warm and completely solid again. 

Her eyes fluttered open, as her hair returned to a platinum blonde color. 

You immediately checked her over. “Are you okay? Were you cold?”

Elsa smiled. “A little. But the cold never bothered me anyways.” 

You lightly shoved her, chuckling. The two of you got up, holding hands, and walked to the others. 

It was time to make everything go back to normal. And it looked like you would have to start it off by telling everyone the truth about who you really are and where you came from. 

 

**THIS IS _NOT_ THE END!!! **

**There WILL be more chapters (I'm hoping about 10-20 more). I would love some feedback on if I'm doing too much violence and action, as I feel like I may have overdone it in the past few chapters. Any feedback will be appreciated.**

**I promise you a lot more fluff and Elsa love in the following chapters (ELSAAAAAAAA). I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far! (I hope y'all don't hate me for all those cliff hangers.)**


	29. Chapter 29

It had been one year since the incident happened. 

Cire had been sent back to Yerrington to be tried for his crimes. Luckily, his brother, a king of another kingdom, had heard of what had happened and happily took over. 

Kristoff and Anna were married. To be completely honest, you were surprised Anna hadn't gotten pregnant yet. 

Best of all, Elsa and you were happy and going strong. 

Your new fire powers were amazing, especially after Elsa helped you with learning how to not burn everything whenever you got nervous, scared, or angry. (You may or may have not burned down about an acre of trees when you saw Elsa being flirted with once.) 

Surprisingly, you didn't seem to feel any of the cold from Elsa when she used her powers, and she didn't feel any heat from yours. That did make everything easier, of course. 

When you told everyone that you were from the future and that you were sent to find your true love and soul mate, everyone took it well enough. 

Elsa took it more than well enough. The night you told her that, she _really_ showed you how much she loved you. 

Now, you and Elsa were cuddling in bed. 

Elsa looked up from where her head was on your chest. “Do you think everybody will like the surprise?” She asked. 

You ran a hand through Elsa's soft, unbraided hair. “I'm sure they will love it. Who wouldn't love a summer day in the middle of winter?” 

Elsa wanted to thank everybody in Arendelle by giving them a summer day in winter. She wanted to thaw all the snow and let you make the temperature hotter. 

You thought it was generous of the queen to want to thank her people like that. Elsa was so sweet. 

“Hey, if all else fails, the temperature will still be really hot because you'll be here.” You said, trying and failing to flirt. 

Elsa blushed. “Excuse me, I'm the cool one. If anything, YOU'RE the one who's going to make it hot.” 

“Well obviously, I have fire powers.” 

Elsa giggled and lightly slapped your shoulder. “You know that's not what I mean.” 

You kissed Elsa's forehead. “Stop making me blush, my Snow Queen.” 

Elsa sat up, straddling you and giving you a seductive look. “There are plenty more ways I could make you blush, my love.” 

Elsa proved that statement was definitely true. 

A few hours later, Elsa stood out in the court yard, holding your hand. 

People were gathered around their queen, eager to see what she held in store for them. 

“Are you ready, guys?” She asked, excitedly looking around. 

You loved seeing Elsa like this. Her smile was the biggest and brightest one around. She looked so happy, as if she had never been hurt before. Her blue ice dress reflected the snow and sun, making her seem even more gorgeous. 

You couldn't believe Elsa was yours. Maybe it was time you'd make it more official and tie the knot. You'd have to think about that later. 

Elsa and you looked at each other, grinning before she began to thaw the snow. You turned the water from the fountains into flames, making the courtyard warmer. 

People gasped in delight. You made shapes out of the flames, and every few seconds, they would switch from shape to shape. 

The sun seemed to get brighter, and as the snow went away, red flame-like designs crawled up the castle walls. 

Elsa made a little snow-slide down the middle of the courtyard, and everyone began partying. Little kids played tag, families had picnics, and people enjoyed the heat, throwing their jackets onto the ground. 

Olaf jumped around, admiring the fountains of flames. Anna and Kristoff were hogging the snow slide with other couples. Sven ran around, giving everyone free rides. (Something you never would have expected from him.) 

You hugged Elsa from behind. “I got everyone another surprise.” You whispered into her ear. 

Elsa turned around in your arms so she could face you. She leaned her forehead against yours. “What is it?” 

You looked up at the sky, waiting. Suddenly, a bang was heard. 

Fireworks were exploding from above the castle. People stared at them in awe. 

“What are those?” Elsa asked, her eyes focused on the lights as if they were shooting stars. 

“Fireworks. They were created in China a long time ago, so I decided to recreate them with my powers.” You explained. 

Elsa turned your face so she was looking directly into your eyes. “You never fail to amaze me.” 

You laughed softly. “I'm not that amazing when compared to you, my Snow Queen.” 

Elsa closed the tiny gap between the two of you, passionately locking lips with you. 

After what seemed like too short a period of time, Elsa pulled away, caressing your cheek. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Arms around each others' waists, the two of you watched the rest of the fireworks with the rest of Arendelle's citizens.


	30. Chapter 30

Pinning Elsa against the wall, you kissed her long and hard. 

Wrapping her legs around you, Elsa let you carry her, moaning softly into the kiss as you gripped her hips. 

Turning around you threw Elsa on the bed, laying down next to her. 

Elsa kissed your neck, making you moan loudly. She knew just how to drive you crazy. 

Suddenly, Elsa pulled away. You leaned up to kiss her, but Elsa put her hands on your face, stopping you. 

“(Y/n), I have to go to a meeting.” She said, biting her lip. 

You rolled your eyes. “You're the queen, it doesn't matter if you're late.” You say, putting your hand on the back of Elsa's neck and resuming your make-out session. 

Eventually, Elsa pulled away. “You know I hate being late. I promise I'll make it up to you.” 

You sighed, sitting up. Elsa gave you a small but sweet kiss before walking out. 

You walked out of the bedroom Elsa and you shared, finding Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf walking through the castle. 

Perfect. 

You approached them. “Hey guys.” 

Anna smiled. “Hey! We're gonna go hang out with Sven in the town, want to come?” 

You nodded, following them outside. 

You met with Sven, and the five of you walked around town. 

When you reached the docks, all of you sat down. 

“I want to talk to you guys about something.” You say. 

Olaf scoots next you. “Oh, a secret?” 

You chuckled. “Kind of.” 

“Tell us!” Anna said. 

“Well, I wanted your advice. You guys know I really love Elsa and that I want to be with her forever.” You started. 

“And?” Olaf asked.

“And I just wanted to...well, make it a little more official.” You said. 

Anna's eyes lit up. “Are you saying that you want to marry Elsa?” 

You bit your lip, blushing. “I think that's what I'm saying? I don't know. What if Elsa thinks it's too early for us to get married? What if she isn't sure? What if-” 

“Elsa really loves you. Of course she'll want to marry you. She always talks about how much she loves you and how she wants to be with you for the rest of eternity.” Anna interrupted, smiling. 

You smiled. “You think so? I'm just not sure if it's the right time yet and-”

“Oh, it's the right time alright.” Anna said. She looked like she knew something you didn't. 

Olaf grabbed your hand, forcing you to stand up. “Come on! I'll help you look for the perfect ring!” 

Following the snowman, you thought about Elsa. You sure hope she would like this surprise. 

Back by the docks, Kristoff took a bite out of the carrot Sven and him were sharing. 

“Are you gonna tell her?” He asked his wife. 

“Nope. She'll figure it out soon.” Anna replied. 

Kristoff looked towards where you and Olaf had gone, giving the last of his carrot to Sven. “But what if she doesn't? Somebody's gotta tell her.” 

Anna laughed. “If things go according to my plan, nobody needs to be told anything.” 

Meanwhile, Elsa left her meeting, not knowing what they had discussed. She had spent the entire meeting thinking about you. 

She smiled. Elsa loved you more than anything else in this world. 

Walking into your guys' bedroom, Elsa looked around cautiously, making sure you weren't there. 

Opening a drawer, Elsa took out a small box and opened it. She sighed in relief when she saw that her creation was still in there. 

Closing the box and hiding it away again, Elsa laid down on the bed. She couldn't wait for tonight. 

In just a few hours, everything the two of you had gone through to be together would be worth it.


	31. Chapter 31

Sitting at the huge fountain in the castle's garden, you gazed at the sky. The sun was setting, and you were waiting for Elsa, who had told you to come here and wait for her. 

You looked at the ring in your palm. It was a small, silver ring that had a a blue diamond. The diamond had a snowflake carved into it, custom made for Elsa by one of Arendelle's best artisans. 

It wasn't much, but you hoped Elsa would like it. You weren't sure when you would give it to her, but you didn't have time to hide it in your room, so you stuffed it in your pocket instead. 

Suddenly, you heard the sound of water freezing. You looked behind to find the water of the fountain frozen into a heart, with Elsa standing on the other side. 

Walking to the other side, you put your arms around Elsa's neck, kissing her. Elsa put her arm around your waist, using her other hand to caress your cheek. 

As the two of you made out, you undid her magnificent braid and ran your fingers through her hair. 

This is where you belonged. With Elsa. In each others' arms. 

When the kiss ended, Elsa put her forehead on yours. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

Getting down on one knee, Elsa took out a black box. “(Y/n), I am so in love with you and nobody has ever made me feel so special as you can. Will you marry me?” 

Blushing, you get down on one knee as well, and take out the ring you got for her. “I was going to ask the same of you, my love. I love you so much and I do not regret anything I have done for you. I wat to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me, Elsa?” 

Redder than a tomato, Elsa bites her lip. “Only if you marry me.” 

Chucking , you slip the ring onto Elsa's finger. “Deal.” 

Giving you your ring, Elsa tackles you to the ground, kissing your entire face. 

Despite enjoying the affection Elsa was showing, you put two hands on the sides of her face and forced her to look you in the eyes. “I love you more than there are stars in the universe.” 

Even though what you just said was extremely cheesy, Elsa blushed madly. “And I'll love you even after the end of time.” 

After kissing your new fiance for an extended period of time, you move on to kiss Elsa's shoulders and neck. 

“I believe you owe me for leaving me all alone earlier.” You whisper into her ear. 

Elsa nods excitedly. “Don't worry, I'll make it up to you.”

Intertwining her fingers with yours, the two of you quickly go to your bedroom. 

The next morning, Elsa and you show up for breakfast a little late for unexplained reasons.

Sitting down at the table, you glance at Anna and Kristoff, who were shaking from happiness. 

“Hey guys! How are you?” Anna asked, gushing from excitement. 

You and Elsa glance at each other, raising an eyebrow. 

“We're good. What about you?” Elsa says, looking at her sister. 

“I'm great! Actually, I'm better than great! I'm wonderful! Absolutely perfect!” Anna said. 

“Did something good happened?” You asked. 

Anna nodded, looking at Kristoff. “Well, I'm, no, we're, is that even right? Well, anyways, me and Kristoff, wait no, Kristoff and I, are going to be parents!” 

Grinning, you congratulate them. Elsa smiles, getting up to hug her sister. 

“When did you find out?” Elsa asked. 

“Well, Anna was throwing up a lot lately, so I forced her to go to the doctor yesterday.” Kristoff explained with a wide smile. He looked proud, and you were sure he would be a great father. 

Sven and Olaf, who were also sitting at the table, were jumping around in joy. “Anna's gonna have a baby! Oh, I wonder if its a boy or girl! What do you think Sven?” 

Sven answered with an excited noise, running around the table to Kristoff's side. 

After everything finally calmed down, everybody continued eating their breakfast with joy. 

“That's not the only good news there is today.” You said, looking at Elsa. 

Anna looked between the two of you. “What is it?” 

Elsa stretched, making sure her ring was easily seen. You faked yawn, covering your mouth with your left hand and making sure the ring was very visible. 

Olaf looked confused. “Am I missing something here? What's going on? Are you going to tell us or not?” 

Anna figured it out first. “Wait a second. You're both wearing rings. On your left hands. On the ring finger. YOU TWO GOT ENGAGED?” 

Elsa and you nodded. “We accidentally proposed to one another last night at the same time.” 

Anna laughed. “I set (Y/n) up so she would propose, but I never thought Elsa would propose too! Elsa, why didn't you tell me? I thought you told me everything!” 

Elsa raised an eyebrow. “I tried to, but I haven't seen you around lately. I suppose you were busy trying to get that baby of yours, hmm?” 

Blushing, Anna went back to her food. 

After some moments of awkward silence, Kristoff suggested that all of you celebrate by going sledding. Everyone agreed, and you all rushed to finish your meals.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for being gone for so long. I had a huge writer's block and a lot of bad things were happening. I just couldn't write at the time. Thankfully, all is finally well now and my writer's block has cleared up. I'll try to update as swiftly as possible from here on out.

Entering the stables, you find Kai waiting for you. 

“Hello Kai. How's the training going?” You ask. 

Kai smiles. “Surprisingly well.” 

From behind Kai, a little wolf pup walks out. The same wolf pup you rescued when Arendelle was attacked. 

You had asked Kai to help you train him. At first, you were worried it wouldn't be possible since the pup was a wild creature. Luckily, Kai was an experienced animal trainer back in his teen years.

Kneeling down, you pet the little wolf. It leans into your hand, wagging its tail like crazy. 

“Have you told Queen Elsa about keeping the wolf yet?” Kai asked. 

Getting up, you shake your head. “Not yet. I plan to tell her soon.” 

Kai sighs. “I hope so. I'm sure you wouldn't want to upset your fiance before you even get married.”

Chuckling, you take the pup's leash from Kai. “In that case, I'll tell her now.”

Rolling his eyes. Kai wishes you luck and walks out of the stables. 

Going to the docks, you wait for Elsa to arrive. The two of you agreed to meet here for a small “date.”

Considering Elsa was the queen, she didn't have enough free time to really go on dates with you. Instead, you would meet up every once in a while and talk for about five minutes. It was the closest you'd ever get to a date, unless helping her with her paperwork counted. 

Feeling a pair of arms hug you from behind, you turn your head to see Elsa resting her head on your shoulder. Kissing her cheek, you turn around and hug her back. 

“Can I ask why you have a wolf puppy on a leash?” 

“Well, when I was heading to the Ice Palace when Arendelle was attacked, I fought a bunch of wolves. I found this poor wolf pup, abandoned in a cave, so I took it with me. Kai is helping me train it.” 

Elsa sighed, looking at the wolf. “It is a wild animal. It is far too dangerous to keep it.”

The wolf tilted its head at Elsa, making puppy eyes. You did the same. 

“Please?” 

The wolf gave a small, questioning bark.

Looking between the two of you, Elsa's will finally snapped. “Fine. But if it hurts anyone, that wolf is going back to the wild.”

The little wolf ran in circles around the two of you. The leash caused Elsa and you to get tied up together. 

Smiling, Elsa looks at the wolf puppy. You can tell she's already falling in love with it. 

“Don't tell me you're already more in love with the wolf than you are with me.” You joked, laughing. 

Turning to you, Elsa puts her arms around your waist. “I could never love anything more than you.” 

Kissing you, Elsa caressing your cheek with her hand. You put your free hand on her waist and pull her even closer. 

Once the kiss ended, you looked down to find the puppy sitting and staring at you with a content expression on its face. 

“Have you thought of any names yet?” Elsa asked. 

“Not yet. I wanted to get your permission first.” You replied. 

Elsa kissed your cheek. “Well, you have it, my love. Make sure it doesn't suck. I have to go now, I promised to meet Anna at the parlor.” 

Carefully and awkwardly, you untangled yourselves from the leash. Giving you one last kiss, Elsa ran off to see her sister. 

Sitting on the docks, your wolf pup put its head on your lap. 

You thought about everything that had happened. First, you agreed to Piper Mclean's offer to travel back in time, leaving everything you knew, just to find your soulmate and make sure the time space continuum wasn't broken. 

You remembered the first time you saw Elsa. Her ice blue eyes had stared into your very soul. You knew she was the one for you in that very moment. 

You became her personal guard. You fought off some pretty nasty creatures, Cire being one of them. Elsa and you got closer. You got harassed by Caleb. And on that same day, Elsa and you kissed for the first time. 

There had been a war. People revolted. Elsa almost died. Then she broke up with you. And then you were kidnapped by an angry sorceress, who turned out to be the hooded person from the revolt. She tried to steal your knowledge of the future. 

Then, being the amazing Queen in shining armor-er, dress, that she was, Elsa rescued you. The sorceress cursed you with the power of fire, and blasted Elsa with dark magic. 

Luckily, your curse, or as you call it, your blessing, saved Elsa. And you told her about being from the future and why you came, which resulted in Elsa doing some very explicit things to you that night. 

One year later, you were still courting the Snow Queen. She was your wife to be. Anna and Kristoff were married and going to be happy parents soon. The wolf puppy was finally trained enough to become a pet. 

You learned to control your powers. Now, alongside Elsa, you could do anything. 

A little over a year ago, somebody could have told you all this would happen, but you wouldn't believe a word of it. All of it seemed to magical, so fictional. But you lived through it. 

And now, Elsa and you could finally live your lives together. And nothing could ruin it. 

Until you heard a shriek.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After looking at all the name and gender suggestions on all of the websites I have posted this story on, I have decided on a name and gender. Everybody voted for the same gender, whilst only one name got more than one vote. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!

Running towards where you heard the sound, you wound up at the parlor. 

Was Elsa alright? 

Looking around, you find Elsa blasting ice at something. 

Your wolf growls. The two of you make your way through the crowd and towards Elsa. 

A man is avoiding blasts of ice, expertly rolling and dodging his way around Elsa, who was protecting her people, and most of all, Anna. 

The wolf, who somehow escaped the leash, ran at the man. Pouncing onto the man, your wolf bites down on his arm, hard. 

Yelping, the man drops something from his hand. 

A gun. 

Its not a musket or anything one might find in this era either. Its a full on semi-auto machine gun.

This man was from the future. And he was far too dangerous. 

You ran at him, knocking into him from behind. Surprised, he fell on the ground. You grabbed the gun before he could, and aimed at him. 

“Who are you? And what are you doing here?” You ask. 

The man sneered. “(Y/n).” 

“Who are you?” You asked again. 

“That does not matter. It is all your fault.” The man said in a heavy Norwegian accent. 

“I have done nothing.” You respond, walking closer to the man. “Now answer my questions.” 

The man cupped a hand around your ear, and leaned in to whisper, “That is the problem. You have done nothing. In result, Arendelle gets taken over by a horrible man, who takes over Norway, and up until modern day, we have suffered from the result of your consequence.” 

Your eyes widen. “What do you mean?” 

“I am an expert in time travel technology. I studied time, to see what could have stopped the horrible, evil dictator family that has ruled Norway for centuries. And now, I know. If Queen Elsa and you had just had a child, a child who would've grown to defeat the headmaster of that one evil family, all would be well. Norway wouldn't be in a dictatorship. But it is. And it is your fault. And now, I am here for revenge.” The man said. 

You pushed the man away from you. “Had you just told me this, I could have done just that and your country would be saved! What's the point of this?” You ask. 

The man laughed, but it was a cruel and vindictive laugh. “I have no way of going back. You know I don't. That wretched woman, Piper Mclean, must have explained it to you, no? Once you go back, you never return again. And I don't care for others. I care for myself. And for what I suffered, you shall pay.” 

The man ran at you. Raising the gun, you take a few blind shots. Unfortunately, you missed, but your wolf doesn't hesitate.

Elsa manages to get a shot in, freezing his legs to the ground. The wolf pup jumps for his crotch, biting down hard. 

Screaming in agony, the man tries to move, but can't due to the ice. The wolf doesn't let go. 

Walking over to the man, you put the gun against his skull. “I want you to leave and never come back. Disappear into the woods, make a new life for yourself, I don't care. Just get out of my life. F I ever see you again, you are dead. And don't mention anything about the future. Or else.” 

The mad nods. Ordering the wolf to let go, you back up. 

“Thaw the ice.” You say. 

Elsa looks at you. “Are you sure?” 

Looking at the man, you nod. “He won't get far if he tries anything.” 

Elsa reluctantly thaws the ice. Once free, the man almost trips while running away from you. 

Kneeling down, you pet your wolf. “Good boy. You're going to be useful.” 

The wolf happily barks, nuzzling into your hand. 

His dark gray fur shines in the light. “You're a brave little one. I think I'll call you Midnight.” 

Wagging his tail, Midnight seems to nod his head in agreement.

Smiling, you get up. Elsa and Anna approach you. 

“We need to talk.” You say. 

“Come on. I assume this has to be in private?” Elsa asks.

Nodding, you hide the gun Elsa is warily eyeing in your jacket.

Anna picks up Midnight, cooing as he licked her face. “Awww, he's so cute!” 

Despite the recent drama, Elsa and you laugh. She puts her arms around your waist, and you do the same. 

The four of you go back to the castle, Anna and Midnight playing around the entire time.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am SO sorry for not updating in almost a year. In case you haven't read what I posted yesterday in the conversations area, I basically decided I needed to focus on my other passions aside from writing, which is playing the tuba. After having achieved very successfully, I feel like I am ready to work on both passions at once. The chapters may roll a little slow, but I'll try my best to be more consistent from now on.
> 
> Also, I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me, and has supported this story. I have more than 25k views (combing my Wattpad and AO3), which is more than I could EVER dream of. Thank you so much, guys. This is what inspires me to continue writing. You are all the best, and I love all of you so much.

Arriving at the trolls' place once again, Grand Pabbie rushes out.

You toss the machine gun in front of you, kicking it over to the elder rock. 

He picks it up and inspects it. “Where did you get this from?”

“A man from the future.” You answer.

“So he was from the future?” Kristoff asked.

You nodded. “I think he was from around my own time. Maybe a little after.” 

Grand Pabbie's face was etched with worry. “Tell me everything that happened.”

“He came with the gun. I found Elsa trying to defend everyone. Midnight, the little wolf here, distracted him. I managed to get the gun before he could actually start shooting. He told me it was my fault.” 

"What was your fault?” Anna interrupted.

“The future. The dictatorship in Norway. He told me it was my fault, that there was just one thing I could have done that would have prevented a horrible dictator from taking Arendelle, and his descendants from taking all of Norway.” You explained. 

“And what was that one thing?”

“He told me that I had to, well, have had a child. With Elsa.” You bit your lip nervously, glancing back at your lover. 

Elsa was blushing. “But how would that even be possible?”

You shrugged. “I'm not sure. But remember when I was almost killed? When Cire had that witch capture me? He came in and said something about fake genitals thanks to the witch. Maybe she would have had magic that could've let him create offspring despite his...er, conditions.” 

Grand Pabbie looked at the weapon in his hands. “This is missing a few bullets.”

You reached into your pocket. “I made sure to collect all of them. Here you go.” 

“Good. I'll make sure these are properly destroyed. As for the child, I know of somebody who can easily grant you the ability to have a kid.”

Elsa took your hand, smiling. “Who is it?” 

“A stork. He actually comes by every once in a while when we're due for the next generation of rocks.” Grand Pabbie says.

You rolled your eyes. “How original.” Elsa grinned, giving you a light push. 

“I know where The Stork lives. He lives a little higher up, just a little East of here!” A small troll exclaimed.

“Well, we know who got his navigation crystal.” Kristoff said. 

Elsa and you shared a look. Kristoff would make such a great father for his and Anna's child.

And deep inside, you saw that Elsa would be a terrific mother. 

“Well then, lets go! Come on guys, lets meet this Stork dude!” Olaf said, happily bouncing over to Sven.

The six of you rode over towards the East, arriving at a wonderful little waterfall that was only about five minutes away from the trolls. 

You walked over to the waterfall, which had a small pond in front. Wading through, you pass through the waterfall.

Inside, a large, gorgeous room was awaiting you. It looked like a regular home, except a lot more magnificent. 

Elsa came in behind you, taking in a breath of awe. You put your arm around her waist.

“Its almost as beautiful as you.” You say, kissing her cheek. 

Elsa blushes, quickly kissing your lips.

The others don't come in, so the two of you advance. In the very back of the room, a fireplace is lit. 

You approach the fire, and find a bird sitting in a chair. It wasn't just any bird though. It was a large, white stork.

The stork turned to face you and Elsa. It's large, green eyes stared at the two of you. The Stork's beak seemed to curl upward, as if smiling.

“I've been expecting you two."


	35. Chapter 35

AN: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE GUYS!!! I had the biggest author's block, but I've found new inspiration. All your support is amazing, and I'm so glad to have such awesome readers like you guys!!!! Your comments make me laugh and they're honestly the best comments I could ever hope to get. I can't wait to keep going with this story, and I hope you like the new chapter!!!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

This couldn't be possible. 

 

You blinked several times, unsure of what you were seeing. 

 

Sure, Grand Pabbie had told you that you were going to see a stork. But you still couldn't believe that there was an actual human sized talking stork sitting in a chair in front of you. 

 

"Woah," Elsa said.

The Stork pointed at two chairs near his own. "Please, have a seat. You both look like you're about to collapse." 

 

The two of you sat down. 

There was an awkward feeling in the room. You weren't sure if it was because of the fact that there was a talking stork dressed in a fancy Italian suit sitting with his bird legs crossed in front of you or due to the fact discovered from the events earlier that day. It was most likely both, you figured. 

"I suppose an introduction is in place. My name is Sherlock, and I'm from the future. Like the trolls, I've come back to help out," the Stork, or Sherlock, said.

"There are talking storks in the future?" Elsa asked, looking at you.

You shrugged, looking back at her with a confused look. "Not that I knew of?" 

The Stork laughed, getting up and pushing a button. Suddenly, the image of a Stork faded into that of a handsome young lad. 

"Sorry about that, but the look on your faces were priceless. No, I'm afraid birds do not learn to express themselves in the future. It'd be quite intriguing if they did, but alas, I was simply using a projector, like the movie theater ones, to make myself look like a Stork," Sherlock said, smirking. 

"That was AMAZING." Elsa said, her mouth wide open. She looked cute when she was dumbfounded. But then again, when was she not being cute?

Sherlock laughed. "Thank you, your majesty. I'm glad to see I could surprise the queen of ice herself. Now, let's get down to business, shall we? You two are here for a child, to save the future." 

"Yeah, but here's the problem. I remember before I came back, I was told not to have any kids. And plus, the future heir of Arendelle became Anna and Kristoff's daughter. So, if you don't mind me asking, what's going on here, man?" You asked. 

Sherlock nodded. "You are right. But it seems the future has changed. We have no choice but to change the past in order to aid the future. And besides, perhaps your child married off and left Arendelle to her cousin. Or may it be that they shared custody and you simply did not study up well enough? Or, the most compelling of all, perhaps the future really will be changed. Maybe this is what's really got to happen, in order for everything to work out. Did you not think of that?" 

You looked down, feeling yourself blush. "No, I was kind of having an adrenaline rush and did not stop to think about any of that." You felt Elsa grab your hand, and heard her quiet snickering as you got roasted by the Amazing Stork-Man/Sherlock. You shot her a look, and she stuck her tongue out at you.

Sherlock looked between the two of you and chuckled. "No worries, (y/n). There is a solution. My husband, John, came back with me. He's a doctor from the future. He can help," Sherlock said, turning towards a door. "Jawwwwnnnnn, come here for a second." 

A man came out, going over to Sherlock and giving him a kiss. "What's going on?"

Sherlock turned to you and Elsa. "This is my husband and the hottest man to ever walk the Earth, John Watson. John, you know them. Its the queen and her fiancé."

You all shook hands and John sat down. "So, tell me what's going on." 

After informing him of the situation, John smiled. "There's a way for you two to have a child. It's a scientific procedure that allows you to have a child without fertilization from a male. Let me prepare and you two can come back tomorrow." 

Elsa took a deep breath, and looked at you. She squeezed your hand in hers and smiled. "That sounds great. We'll be here at noon." 

John smiled and nodded, leaning into Sherlock's side. They began to stare deeply into each others' eyes, which you took as a sign that it was probably time to go.

Getting up, the two of you turned to leave. You put your arm around Elsa's waist, excited to tell the others' about everything that just happened. 

Leaning into you, Elsa looked up at you. "What a crazy day." 

You chuckled. "Yeah, but at least I got to experience it with you." Kissing the top of her head, the two of you walked out of the cave, meeting up with the rest of your friends.


End file.
